Price of Fame
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: While Castle's in the Hamptons Alexis is attacked. Can Kate keep Rick sane long enough for them to find the person responsible? Continues my Dustbunnies and Badges universe.
1. Chapter 1

This story has heavy angst and is not a happy fic but does have a happy ending. I repeat it does have a happy ending….all my fics do no matter how they start out :) :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett eventually  
Spoilers: everything is fair game  
Timeline: set between season two and three  
Notes: This is set in my Dustbunnies and Badges universe. Not completely necessary to have read Detectives and Dustbunnies but helpful.  
This story despite my best intentions has not been beta'd. Both of my betas got sidetracked by real life. I've gone through this and did my best to catch errors so hopefully you'll forgive the ones that do slip through. Thanks to everyone who gave Detectives and Dustbunnies such wonderful support this is dedicated to you. :) This fic is not yet complete but I hope to have it finished within two to three weeks. It is over halfway written.:)

Richard Castle skidded barefoot across the hardwood floor of the living room of his vacation home. The weather was perfect for late summer in the Hamptons. New York was getting a much needed break from the scorching heat and humidity.

It was nearing six in the evening and Castle smiled in anticipation of the party he was throwing that night. Just a small intimate gathering for thirty. The caters were busy setting up tables and food.

The doorbell could barely be heard over the band practicing on the patio. It was the second ring Castle had heard as he slid across the floor. For all he knew it could be the fourth and he could have a very impatient delivery person on the other side.

"I'm coming, hold your hor….."Rick trailed off as he flung open the door and saw the last person he expected to see.

Detective Kevin Ryan stood grim faced and exhausted.

Cold fear gripped Rick's heart and took the breath from him. There could only be a handful of reasons why Kevin was standing on his doorstep. They all involved something bad happening to somebody he loved.

"What happened?"Castle prompted barely able to get the words out.

Kevin stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the writer's right shoulder ushering him back into the house. "Let's sit."

Rick's mind was spinning with possibilities.  
Possibilities that all ended one horrible way.  
His daughter….his baby was hurt.

Castle planted his feet his left hand still gripping the door. "Just tell me….what happened to my daughter?"

Kevin swallowed hard and ran a hand through his short dark hair. "She's in critical condition….her roommate found her not breathing."

* * *

Captain Roy Montgomery's right ear was bruised from how long he'd been holding the phone to it.

Or at least that's what it felt like.  
The Mayor had been talking his ear off for the past half hour.  
Time that Alexis Castle may not have.

Politics were one major pain in the ass.  
Especially when they got in the way.

Roy stood and walked around his desk. "I assure you, Sir there is no other squad working harder on this case. We will find out what happened. Yes as soon as I know anything you'll be my first call."

Barely resisting the urge to slam the phone down Montgomery replaced the receiver. Grabbing his coat the Captain quickly left his office.

If he didn't reach the hospital before Rick Castle all hell was about to break loose.  
Knowing what little he did about Alexis's condition Roy wouldn't blame the writer one bit.

* * *

Kevin Ryan was again wondering how he'd drawn the proverbial short straw. How was it that he was delivering this horrible news instead of Kate Beckett?  
She could handle Rick better than anyone.  
Kate would never admit it but Kevin knew Castle had broken her heart.  
Not that either would acknowledge that they had feelings for one another.

None of that mattered today.

What mattered was the teenager fighting for her life in Intensive Care. Someone who had integrated herself into Kevin's life in a short amount of time.  
Someone who he couldn't picture his life without.  
Alexis had become an adoptive kid sister. Kevin had made an unspoken vow to her father that he'd always look out for her.  
He'd failed miserably at that promise.

Now as Kevin stood watching the spectrum of emotions play across Rick Castle's face he prepared himself for the worst.  
If Rick wanted to slug him Kevin wouldn't stop him.  
If he wanted to yell he'd take it in silence.  
It was nothing that Kevin hadn't done to himself in the past couple hours since they'd gotten the call.

"This wasn't an allergic reaction was it?"Castle asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Ryan shook his head sadly. "We're waiting on tox results. There was mail near her when the roommate came in. Envelopes are at the lab now."

"Does my mother know?"

"She's with Kate at the hospital."

Castle nodded slowly. As if in a daze he grabbed a Blackberry off the kitchen counter, a jacket from the closet and keys from the small table by the door.

Kevin held a hand out to take the car keys. "My car's outside. I'll drive."

Rick shook his head as he fished the phone out and shut the door behind them. "You can drive….I'm flying. Neighbor has a helicopter."

"Let's go."Kevin acknowledged as they headed down the sidewalk.

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett stood in the small waiting room just down the hall from intensive care.  
Martha Rodgers and Alexis's roommate Emily Benton were the only other occupants.

Kate pulled the dark brown suede jacket tighter around herself. More than anything she hated doing nothing. She wanted to be canvassing Princeton. Montgomery had over ruled stating that Esposito could handle it. Until they knew more Alexis and Martha needed to be guarded.  
Glancing at the actress Kate knew Montgomery had been right. They needed her as much as she needed to be out there finding the bastard that did this.  
Walking over to the window Kate wondered how Castle was handling this. All Ryan's text had said was they were coming by helicopter.  
She wasn't surprised by the helicopter it was the Hamptons after all. Plus Kate knew as sure as the sun came up that Rick would get to his daughter as soon as possible.

Taking out her cell phone Kate pulled up the picture message Esposito had sent. It showed the letter that had been found near Alexis.  
In bold print on white paper had one simple chilling phrase:

_**"The lady sleeps"**_

After a moment Kate closed the picture message and hit Lanie's speed dial. She knew her friend had put a rush on the tox screen. At the very least they should have the preliminary results back.

They needed a break….and soon.

She didn't want to face Castle empty handed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett eventually  
Spoilers: everything is fair game  
Timeline: set between season two and three  
Notes: This is set in my Dustbunnies and Badges universe. Not completely necessary to have read Detectives and Dustbunnies but helpful.  
Summary: While Castle's in the Hampton's Alexis is attacked. Can Kate keep Rick sane long enough to find the person responsible?

Even in the early evening the Princeton campus was bustling. It was because of this that Javier Esposito hadn't decked the reporter standing in front of him.  
If there wasn't a crowd Javier would've punched the idiot and thrown him under a city bus.  
Javier didn't have the time to waste and the reporter wouldn't budge.

"Were there drugs involved?"

Esposito took a deep breath. "I'm going to say this one last time. There is no comment on an ongoing investigation. If you don't vacate the area I will arrest you for interference."

The blond man in his forties and heavy set pushed his glasses farther up his nose before taking a step back.

"Threatening the press….I'm going to need your badge number, Detective."

Javier's right hand balled into a fist but he kept his distance. "Want to file a complaint? Go ahead. If I find that you've damaged that girl's reputation I'll shove that camera so far up your ass you'll have to have it surgically removed. That you can quote me on!"

The reporter backpedaled so fast that he tripped over the leg of a bench and ended up in a flower bed.

Shaking his head Javier took out a small notepad from the inside pocket of his jacket. He checked to see who the next contact was and started walking.  
He'd already talked to ten people and everybody had told him the same thing.  
Alexis was new to the program. Delightful, helpful and very bright.  
Wouldn't hurt a fly.

Javier sighed as he turned right and continued through the courtyard. He didn't envy his partner's duty today. Castle was going to flip.  
The writer was over protective on a good day.  
If Alexis was his daughter Javier would feel the same way.  
She was a good kid.  
Which is why none of this made sense.  
It had to track back to Castle.

Focusing his thoughts Javier quickened his pace. He knew that in poisoning cases the first twelve to twenty-four hours were critical. If the hospital couldn't manufacture an antidote…..  
Javier shook the dark thoughts away. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Reaching his destination Esposito began the same series of questions again.  
Hoping against hope that this time there would be a lead.

* * *

Kevin Ryan was never so thankful to be on solid ground.  
Or a hospital roof.  
Either would do.

The helicopter Castle's neighbor had gave new meaning to the word experimental aircraft. Barely big enough for three people it looked like a cross between a dragon fly and one of the helicopters used on the tv series M.A.S.H.  
Top of the line or not Kevin didn't want to set foot in the thing again.

However it had done its job and gotten them to Alexis. That was the important thing. By the time Kevin got his bearings and looked up Castle was already at the door leading off the roof.  
When Kevin reached the door he followed Castle in.  
They'd radioed ahead so there were no security roadblocks waiting.  
Just empty corridor and blissfully silent elevators.

"I brought this to her."Rick whispered as the elevator continued it's decent.

"This is nothing you could've prevented."Ryan countered surprised at how calm his voice was.

"Like not write murder mysteries?"

"We don't know that it…."

"Don't humor me."Castle interrupted bluntly.

"I'm not."Kevin replied as he whirled to face his friend. "We don't have enough evidence."

"So you think this was just a random attack on my daughter?"Castle asked each word vibrating with fear.

"Castle…."

"Thought so."

Before Ryan could reply the elevator stopped on their floor and Castle stormed off.

* * *

"Shut the door."Lanie muttered to herself in amazement as she stared at the printout of Alexis's tox screen.

The lab techs had nearly tripped over themselves to get it done so fast. Normally it took half a day if they were lucky.  
The fact that a toxin of this caliber was used on an innocent child made Lanie's blood run cold.

With a shake of her head the medical examiner went back to her desk and picked up the phone to call Montgomery.

* * *

Kate hovered outside the ICU. She couldn't pull her gaze from the sight before her. Rick stood to the left of Alexis's bed. He held his unconscious daughter's hand tightly. Castle's head was bowed slightly and Kate couldn't tell if he was fighting tears or praying.  
Perhaps both.

"I still can't believe someone would willingly cause my granddaughter harm."

Kate turned to find Martha standing next to her. The older woman's face was pale and her eyes were red rimmed.

Kevin stood a few feet away his gaze locked on Alexis.

Beckett gently took the actress's right hand. "You have my word that I will find whoever did this and bring them to justice."

"Justice?"Kevin repeated angrily. "This is Alexis, Kate. Some nutcase plotted to….."

"Kevin."Kate cautioned warningly as she felt Martha's grip tighten.

Ryan opened his mouth to reply but Kate's phone rang interrupting whatever he was going to say.

As Beckett stepped back into the waiting room Castle slowly walked out of the ICU.

Martha instantly enveloped her son in a hug.

"You have to be strong for her."Martha stated quietly after a few minutes. "She's going to be just fine. We have to believe that."

Unable to speak Castle nodded his eyes tightly closed.

Footsteps approaching drew everyone's attention. An Asian man in his late thirties wearing a doctor's coat reached the group.

Kate stepped out of the waiting room phone still in hand though it was now closed.

"I'm Doctor Lee. Is one of you Alexis's father?"

Castle stepped away from his mother visibly steeling himself for what was to come. "I am."

Kate had never heard the writer's voice so unsure….so broken. She walked over and stood next to Martha.  
Beckett offered her right hand and the actress gratefully took it.

* * *

Kevin looked at the sad scene playing out before him and it felt like the walls were closing in.

He glanced once more at Alexis's still form and swallowed hard.

Bad things shouldn't happen to good people.  
Alexis was one of the best people he knew.  
She had so much to offer the world.  
Kevin couldn't bare to think that they wouldn't see what the teen would become.  
Would never know what career she'd choose. What she'd name her children.

The doctor spoke but Kevin didn't hear any of the words. He had to get out.  
Fresh air sounded wonderful.  
Almost completely on auto-pilot Kevin made his way to another set of elevators. Once inside he was never more grateful that the elevator was empty.  
The tears were almost clogging his throat and Kevin knew they'd be breaking the surface soon.

On the first floor Kevin quickly found the nearest exit. It was a side door facing the back side of the kitchen. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
Kevin focused on his breathing. A meditation trick Jenny had taught him.  
He had to get under control.  
Losing it now wouldn't help Alexis.

Memories were crashing through whatever small amount of control Kevin had left. Alexis had quickly become honorary family to him.  
He'd failed her.  
Protecting Alexis was something Kevin had promised her father.

Being a cop it was something that came as easy as breathing. Take care of the innocent.  
Yet some bastard had not only tracked the teen's whereabouts but had gotten close enough to cause harm.  
Somebody had sat down and plotted to hurt Alexis.

Kevin couldn't wrap his brain around that concept. He knew there were crazies in the world. He saw it every day.  
Sometimes twice a day.  
He knew evil existed also.  
To target a sweet person like Alexis it would take a special twisted kind of evil.

His breathing slowly back under control Kevin opened his eyes. He had to be on top of his game if they were going to catch this nutcase.  
No matter what Kevin would not give up until the person who did this was behind bars.  
Or dead.  
The latter being the preferred choice.

Finding his car keys Kevin started towards the parking lot. Halfway there the detective realized the keys were useless.  
Pulling out his cell Kevin called a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Tissue alert!

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett eventually  
Spoilers: everything is fair game  
Timeline: set between season two and three  
Notes: This is set in my Dustbunnies and Badges universe. Not completely necessary to have read Detectives and Dustbunnies but helpful.  
Summary: While Castle's in the Hampton's Alexis is attacked. Can Kate keep Rick sane long enough to find the person responsible?

Esposito returned to the station an hour later. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he'd skipped lunch. However as Javier saw his partner standing in front of the white board marker in hand food became unimportant.  
Kate had called while he was on his way back. The update from the Doc hadn't been good.  
With a sigh Javier rubbed a hand over his face before joining Kevin.

"Hey."

"Hey. Anything?"

Esposito shook his head as he sat down on the corner of Kate's desk. He took out his notepad. "Whole lot of nothing. Camera on Alexis's floor was broken. Part's been on back order."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Swanky place like Princeton doesn't have spares laying around?"

"They were scheduled to upgrade the whole system next year."

"So they just did a patch job in the mean time."Kevin replied bitterly.

"Pretty much. They're pulling the feed from the front door camera and the building across the courtyard. Should be here soon. Nobody on Alexis's floor remembers a delivery guy."

Ryan shook his head. "Nobody pays attention in dorms. That's what this bastard was counting on. Could slip in and out….camera or no camera."

Javier glanced at the board where his partner had begun to write out a timeline. On the right side of the board were eight by ten pictures of the letter and envelope found with Alexis.

"So what are we dealing with here? Somebody going after young women?"Esposito asked quietly.

Kevin shook his head as he took the picture of the letter off the board and sat down on the edge of the desk. "No, this was personal."

"Against Castle? He's ruffled a few feathers."

"Possibly. Whoever wrote this is using Poe."

"One of Castle's favorites."Javier confirmed as he peered at the picture though he already had the simple phrase memorized.

In bold black print on stark white paper **_'The lady sleeps'_**

"Techs said there was nothing out of the ordinary about the letter."Kevin reported. "Could've been printed on any printer."

"What about the envelope?"

"Still running the partial prints. Most were Alexis's…..there's a chance of DNA but it's a long shot."

Javier jumped as the dry erase marker hit the board hard and bounced off ricocheting off the desk missing his left leg by inches.

Kevin bent to retrieve the wayward marker.

"Leave it….I don't think it's functional anymore."Javier commented quietly. "Why don't you take an hour….go home….."

Kevin whirled around. "Alexis is counting on me and we have nothing! She's running out of time…."

"Okay….lets look at this from another angle."Esposito commented giving his partner time calm down. He was as frustrated as Kevin was. Cared as much about the Castles as his friend did. Someone had to keep the ship running. Keep them focused.

Ryan nodded silently as he slumped back down onto the desk. The picture of the letter now resting between them.

"What if she'd been stalked?"

"No."

"Hear me out…..the roommate said Alexis had plans for a late lunch with friends but would be studying inside all day. This guy had to know when she'd be there."

"She would've told me if somebody was bothering her."

"Kevin…."

"No! She's been around us enough to know when things are funky. She would've told me."Ryan stated angrily before turning and leaving the bullpen.

Javier watched as his partner stormed off wondering how much his friend could take.

* * *

Roy Montgomery had been on his way to the hospital when a call from the commissioner had detoured him. Now after a forty five minute meeting of useless reassuring and strategizing the captain was back in traffic.  
Kate had been giving him updates on Alexis's condition. Now Montgomery headed to Lanie's office after receiving her message.

Roy knew the window on poison cases was small. Even smaller if the poison was never identified. The New York crime lab was one of the best in the country. If anybody could ID it they could.  
Especially with Lanie's help.

The traffic ahead began to move. Roy activated the hands free device for his cell phone and called Lanie.  
The traffic was making him late and he wanted an update. Sitting here doing nothing to help Alexis was driving him crazy.  
Brainstorming with Lanie would help.  
Not much but it would make him feel like he was doing something.

* * *

Kate pulled her cell out of her pocket as it vibrated. The icon indicated a picture message and she activated the menu. An unlisted number appeared along with a picture. The image was a mockup of a tombstone with Alexis's name, date of birth and today's date as the date of death.

Below the tombstone was a phrase which Kate could only assume was Poe.

**_The rosemary nods upon the grave_**

Cursing silently and ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine Kate forwarded the picture to Ryan and Esposito. She placed a call to the techs to see if there was a chance the unlisted number could be traced.

It was clear now that this was a personal attack against Castle. Kate was going to do whatever she could to protect Rick and his family.

* * *

Richard Castle sat in the second to last pew of the small hospital chapel. His hands gripped the back of the pew in front because he literally could not stop them from shaking.  
His mother had placed a call to Meredith to let her know what was going on. Castle simply hadn't been able to form the words.  
Especially after the doctor had left.

Rick knew he should contact Gina as well before it hit the media. He didn't want her to hear it that way. However his mind was shutting down….not being able to process the simplest of tasks.  
Closing his eyes did not block out the words that continued to echo through Castle's tortured thoughts.

'Twelve to twenty four hours'

Castle swallowed hard.  
One day.  
One day….he couldn't believe that was all he had left with his daughter.  
His baby girl.

Rick knew Kate and the others would fight till the last minute to get the antidote for Alexis. In some far part of his mind he knew he shouldn't give up.  
That they still had hope.  
They still had a day.

However, the words of the doctor were too daunting for Castle. He lowered his head to rest on his arms.  
Rick had never been much of a church going man. It'd never been high on his mother's list of priorities growing up.  
If there was somebody listening Rick was praying hard.

His world was crumbling.  
Nothing mattered except for the teenager laying five floors up fighting for her life.  
Rick would give anything.  
Every cent he had, the penthouse, the cars.  
Even the last breath in his own body if it meant Alexis would live.  
It'd be a small price to pay since he hadn't done the most fundamental thing a father was supposed to do.  
Protect their child.

Rick hoped someday Alexis would forgive him because he certainly wasn't going to forgive himself.

* * *

In Midtown Kevin pushed open the door to Paws and Spa. This upscale doggy day care was open twenty-four hours seven days a week. It was located on the lower level of a twenty story sleek glass paneled highrise.  
Kevin hadn't planned on coming here after leaving the station a half hour before. He shouldn't be here at all.  
He needed to be working.  
Alexis needed him to be working.  
However his brain just wouldn't wrap around police work. No matter what Kevin tried.  
He kept seeing Alexis's face…..kept thinking of what her family was going through.

Castle had boarded Storm here while he was in the Hamptons. With Alexis at Princeton she could pickup the black lab puppy any time she wanted. Rick had put Ryan on the list as guardian. Kevin showed his ID and the male clerk produced the correct electronic card key. They walked around the desk and towards a long hallway to the right.

Kevin had been here a few times before and the place still amazed him. Only in New York city could a business like this exist. Instead of cages each pooch had a small room decorated like a hotel room. The rooms were barely bigger than a walk-in closet but each had a back door to a dog run.

As soon as the door opened the black lab sprinted from the dark blue sofa barking happily. The brown haired clerk laughed.

"He's one of the best dogs we've ever had. Never a problem."

Kevin scooped the dog up into his arms. Storm greeted him by licking his face.

"Nice to hear that."Ryan replied once he gently pulled Storm away.

"Just let us know when you're ready to leave."

"Thanks."

The clerk stepped out and shut the door. Kevin looked down at the dog. He felt tears threaten once more as memories nearly overwhelmed him. Both Storm and Alexis had been in his life such a short time but Kevin couldn't picture his world without either of them.  
Sensing his mood Storm burrowed his head into Kevin's jacket.

"Alexis isn't doing too good, buddy."Kevin stated quietly as he sat down on the sofa. "Don't worry…..if anybody can beat the odds she can."

Storm whimpered and settled onto Kevin's lap.  
Kevin absently stroked the dog's head. He should go back to the hospital and see how Rick was holding up.  
However the image of Alexis small and fragile in the ICU changed Kevin's mind.  
It killed him to see her like that. Kevin could only imagine the nightmare Rick was enduring….

The familiar ring of his cell phone broke Kevin from his thoughts. He felt his palms start to sweat as he reached for the device that was in his inside jacket pocket.  
Any call could be…  
Kevin shook off the dark thoughts and pulled the phone out. His partner's name flashed on the caller ID.

"Ryan."

"Captain wants you back here…..all hell's breaking loose."

Kevin swallowed hard. "What's going on?"

"It's hit the mainstream media. Getting all kinds of kooky calls."

"On my way."Ryan replied as he disconnected the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Kevin picked up Storm and gently placed him on the sofa next to him. He stood and Storm instantly began to bark and wag his tail.

"Sorry buddy….can't come with me this time."The detective stated gently as he knelt and scratched the dog behind the ears. "You be good."

Slowly Kevin stood and turned around. He opened the door and closed it behind him making his way out of the building.

* * *

Martha turned off the tv in the waiting room. She angrily tossed the remote onto the coffee table. It bounced with an audible click. The actress closed her eyes in a futile effort to calm down.  
The news media was doing what it did best when a celebrity was involved. Covering it from every possible angle.  
No matter how wrong.  
No matter if it was fact or rumor.  
They already had Alexis pegged as a spoiled socialite or drugged out rich kid.  
Neither could be farther from the truth.

Her granddaughter was smart, loving and full of life.  
Always smiling.  
The mere thought of never seeing that smile again brought a wave of fresh tears.  
How some monster could plot to take her family Martha couldn't fathom.

A gentle hand on her right shoulder brought Martha away from her thoughts. She opened her eyes.  
Kate stood next to the coffee table; cell phone in one hand.

"I have to go."Beckett stated quietly as she sat on the corner of the table."There are uniformed officers stationed in the hall and at the main entrances to the hospital."

Martha nodded grimly. "I know all of you will do whatever it takes to help Alexis. If you need money…..or Rick and I can call in favors….anything you need its yours."

Kate squeezed her hand. "Thank you. I'll be in touch whenever I can."

The detective left and Martha looked back at the dark tv. She had never felt more helpless.  
The actress wrapped her arms around her chest and huddled against the sofa. If the worst happened she'd lose her family.  
Rick would never recover from the grief.  
Martha wasn't sure she would either.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Keep them coming :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett eventually  
Spoilers: everything is fair game  
Timeline: set between season two and three  
Notes: This is set in my Dustbunnies and Badges universe. Not completely necessary to have read Detectives and Dustbunnies but helpful.  
Summary: While Castle's in the Hampton's Alexis is attacked. Can Kate keep Rick sane long enough to find the person responsible?

"Chemistry was not my favorite subject."Montgomery stated as he  
squinted at the diagram on Lanie's computer screen.

"Not mine either."Ryan interjected as he leaned over Lanie's shoulder.

"Looks like a herbicide."Javier commented earning a surprised look  
from his partner. "What? I watch Mythbusters."

"Give the man a gold star."The medical examiner said with a grim  
smile. "Who says tv corrupts your mind. Paraquat is a commonly used  
herbicide. Available in liquid or powder form. Toxic on impact to  
human skin. I've already alerted the hospital."

"I'm going to put a bullet in the bastard's head."Kevin vowed angrily  
his hands gripping the back of Lanie's chair.

"You'll have to stand in line."Javier added his gaze fixed on the screen.

Roy cleared his throat. "Okay. Let's start this from the beginning.  
Esposito track down who in the area sells this crap. It's probably  
available on the web too. But if we get the dealers we'll at least  
have a starting point."

Javier nodded. "On it."

"Ryan start going through the cases Beckett and Castle worked on. See  
who's out on parole or about to be."Montgomery ordered.

Kevin's gaze was still on the screen his hands hadn't moved from the  
tight grip on Lanie's chair.

Lanie turned when her friend didn't respond. She could almost feel the  
anger coming off Kevin in waves. It broke her heart...the whole sad  
situation.

Roy's gaze softened. "Kevin."he called once more.

Ryan pried his hands from the chair. "Old cases…got it."

"What about the tips coming in?"Javier asked.

Montgomery sighed. "Uniforms are manning the phones. It's going to take  
awhile to weed out any legit leads."

Esposito and Ryan nodded.

"This is a tough one….I don't have to tell any of you that. Kate's on  
her way back so we can cover more leads."Roy began somberly. "We have  
twelve hours for an antidote to work before her organs shut down.  
Let's make every minute count."

The two detectives quietly left.

Lanie and Montgomery watched them go for a long moment before Roy  
walked around her desk.

"Pull up some websites…..see if we get anything that way."

Lanie nodded and clicked open the internet browser. She could only  
pray they got a lead otherwise things were going to go to hell in a  
hand basket real quick.

* * *

Rick emerged from his daughter's ICU room and wiped a hand over his face. It came back wet and he absently ran it over his pants. He took a step and nearly ran into the young red haired woman in a police uniform. She flashed him a look of sympathy before returning to her duty of guarding the door.  
Castle stared for a moment. It was such a surreal image that his brain just wasn't computing. Alexis being guarded by police because somebody wanted her dead.  
Because of him.

Swallowing hard Rick turned away and walked to the waiting room. His feet felt heavy and his motions sluggish.  
Vaguely Rick noticed his mother stand and move towards him. He continued towards the window.  
Leaning his arms against the small window sill Rick leaned his head against the glass.  
He still couldn't believe this was happening. That he'd angered somebody so much that they would hurt his daughter.  
Rick had always known there were consequences with shadowing Kate…..but this?

Castle felt his legs buckle and he turned sliding down the wall with is back to it. He heard footsteps and knew his mother had reached him. She was most likely saying something but all Rick could hear was the pounding of his heart.  
Familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Rick drew his knees to his chest and buried his head. The tears began in earnest.  
He knew miracles happened.  
Rick would give anything….do anything to give his baby girl that miracle.

All he could do was place her life in Kate's hands.  
Rick had never felt so powerless.

* * *

It was midnight and Javier found himself staring at the bottom of his coffee mug.  
Empty.  
Funny, he hadn't remembered drinking it.

Deciding to try soda Esposito stood and pushed the chair away from his desk. He dug change out of his pants pocket and looked across the bullpen at Kate.  
She was buried in paperwork. Had been calling factories up and down the east coast.  
Maybe he should do a food run.  
The rest of the bullpen was packed with officers. Everyone was doing double and triple overtime. If they hadn't known Alexis they knew Castle. Rick had been adopted into the brotherhood of blue.

"Hey bro."Javier called to Ryan who sat at his desk elbow deep in files. "I'm going for food do you want a sandwich?"

Kevin glanced up briefly and shook his head. "No."

"I'll get you one anyway."

Esposito reached for his jacket which hung on the back of his chair. Just as he pulled it off Kate caught their attention as she put the phone receiver down.

"Esposito, Ryan."Kate began as she grabbed her coat. "We caught a break. Company in the Bronx received an order last week for a small amount of Paraquat."

"That didn't raise eyebrows?"Kevin asked as he joined his partner coat in hand.

Beckett put her jacket on and started to walk out of the bullpen. "Order was for a greenhouse. Let's go."

Javier exchanged a look with his partner before they caught up with Kate at the elevator. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a wild goose chase. Then again their luck had to change at some point.

* * *

An hour later found Rick Castle still in the waiting room but much more composed. He sat on the sofa a nearly full cup of coffee in his right hand. An update from the doctors and Kate had boosted Rick's optimism.  
He'd done enough research on poisons over the years to know that information was the majority of the battle. Once the doctors knew what they were dealing with they could treat it. Unfortunately this particular kind of poison had no antidote but there was a highly successful treatment.  
One being applied to Alexis now.  
One that Rick was clinging to.

His mother had left to make a few phone calls and to get some food for them. Though Rick wasn't sure he could eat anything. His stomach was a huge knot of ice.  
Setting the coffee on the table Rick leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to be with his daughter but the doctors had gently shooed him out. Stating the treatment would go faster if he wasn't there.

Rick knew Alexis needed both her parents right now. She needed all her family blood or not to gain strength from as she recovered. If there was a way for him to get Meredith to New York Rick would in a heartbeat. Unfortunately she was filming a movie in the remote south pacific island of Pitcairn. The island was inaccessible on a good day and the weather was not cooperating. Any transportation in or out of the island was grounded.  
His mother had gotten word to Meredith's manager who had promised to make a call as soon as phone lines were back up.  
Communication on the island was apparently as bad as transportation.

A familiar tone sounded breaking the writer from his thoughts. Castle glanced at his cell phone resting on the coffee table.

"Want me to get it?"Gina asked from her spot on the sofa next to him.

Rick shook his head and picked up the device. "No thanks."

A message icon appeared and Rick clicked through to the right screen to activate it.

A picture loaded with an image that made Castle sit up straight. Fear coursed through him.  
The picture showed a smiling Kate Beckett with a bright red X over her face.

Underneath was one word in bold black print: **NEXT**.

"What is it?"Gina asked as she saw his face pale.

Castle wordlessly turned the screen to face her before he cleared the image and pulled up his contact list.  
Roy Montgomery answered on the second ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett eventually  
Spoilers: everything is fair game  
Timeline: set between season two and three  
Notes: This is set in my Dustbunnies and Badges universe. Not completely necessary to have read Detectives and Dustbunnies but helpful.  
Summary: While Castle's in the Hampton's Alexis is attacked. Can Kate keep Rick sane long enough to find the person responsible?

"Careful those are worth more than you make in a year."

Kate stared at the greenhouse owner James McMillion as they stood at the front of the glass building. McMillion was in his late forties heavyset and wearing wire rim glasses. His brown hair had long since gone bald on top leaving whisps at the ears and side of his head.  
The large brick house that shared the lot with the greenhouse looked like it should be in a ritzer part of was CEO and founder of Orchids unlimited. A high end direct order business.

Right now Kate was tempted to have Esposito drop one orchid just to keep Mcmillion from getting on her nerves.

"Are you aware of what time it is?"McMilliion complained as he pulled his green plaid bathrobe tighter.

"I apologize."Beckett replied. "But your name came up in an attempted murder investigation."

The orchid grower involuntarily backed up against the closed door as Ryan took a step forward. He had his gun out but not raised.

"That isn't possible."

"Have you received parequet from IDV?"Kate inquired as Esposito moved to the small desk that was on the left side of the building.

"Yes these orchards are very delicate. Any kind of weed would be a disaster of epic proportions."

"Where were you yesterday between ten and one?"Javier asked as he looked up from the stack of receipts in his right hand.

McMillion blinked as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I was at an orchid convention at the Plaza hotel in Manhattan. Was there all day….fascinating speakers."

"Does anyone else have access to the paraquet?"Kate asked.

"I have two employees….both have been with me for years."

"We'll need their names and addresses."

"Of course…..is this about that writer's daughter? It's been all over the news."

Kate's phone rang at the same time as Esposito's and Ryan's. The trio shared a worried glance before they pulled the phones out of their pockets. That synchronized of a call could only mean one thing….bad news.

"Esposito."

"Ryan."

"Beckett."

"I have everybody locked into a conference call."Montgomery explained grimly. "Kate there's been a threat against you by the same people that went after Alexis."

"Captain."Beckett began but was cut off.

"Are you still at the greenhouse?"

"Yes, Sir."Javier replied his dark gaze already searching the outside for any threat.

"Ryan you stick to Beckett like glue."Montgomery ordered. "Esposito check the area. I have uniforms enroute. When they arrive Kate I want you back here, ASAP."

"Captain…."

"Or the hospital with Castle….your choice."

"On it, Cap."Esposito and Ryan acknowledged almost in unison as they disconnected the call.

"Sir."Kate began once more as Kevin closed the space between them.

Javier withdrew his weapon and exited the greenhouse.

"No arguments, Kate."Montgomery ordered quietly."I'm not taking chances this time."

Kate closed her eyes briefly knowing she wasn't winning this argument. "I'll see you in a couple minutes, Captain. There's still a few things to do here."

"Let the uniforms do the grunt work."Roy continued. "Going after a teenager is one kind of scum going after my people is another thing entirely. I want first shot when we find the son of a bitch. Watch your backs and get back here."

"Yes sir."Kate replied wincing as the receiver on the other end was slammed down.

"What's going on?"McMillion asked anxiously as Esposito radioed that the area was clear.

Kate picked up her radio and ordered Javier back to escort Mcmillion to the house.

"We've received some new information, Mr. McMillion what you're seeing is just a precaution. Detective Esposito will walk you back to the house."Beckett assured the greenhouse owner.

"I certainly hope this will be over soon."McMillion replied as he looked nervously back at Ryan's grim expression and raised weapon. "The orchids are very sensitive and can pick up any raised stress level. If I lose this crop it'll cost me millions."

"If I find out you have any kind of connection to this case you'll lose more than your business. You'll be looking at years in prison."Kate threatened just as Esposito arrived.

McMillion nodded as he glanced worriedly back at his plants before Javier stepped behind and they walked to the house.

"Why am I worried that this is our best lead?"Kevin asked as he and Kate stood by the desk.

"Because he's not the mad scientist type."Beckett replied as she flipped through some of the folders on the desk.

Sirens could be heard in the distance causing Kevin to look up.

"That's our cue."Ryan urged.

"I hate this."Kate whispered her hands gripping the edge of the desk. "All of it."

Kevin nodded in empathy. "I know…so do I. Don't worry this guy won't get the upper hand."

"Uniforms are here."Javier reported as he stepped back into the greenhouse.

"Let's go."Kate acknowledged solemnly as she followed her two colleagues outside.

She had really hoped that this time she'd be able to give Rick some good news. Maybe she still could.

* * *

Castle nodded to the officer standing at the door to his daughter's ICU. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Pushing open the door he stepped inside.

"Oh, Alexis."Rick whispered as the door shut behind him.

Walking to the foot of the bed the writer stood and looked down at his whole world. It still physically hurt to see her lying there so still and pale. Her beautiful red hair was stark against the white sheets.  
The doctors had told him the charcoal treatment was going well. That made it bareable for Rick to be standing where he was. To know that his daughter was healing and not slipping away.

Castle still blamed himself for Alexis being in any kind of pain. She should only be surrounded by good things….favorite people who would protect her.  
Not what he had done…..bringing the darkness straight to her.  
By trying to give his daughter the best of everything Rick had failed at the fundamental mission of fatherhood.

Forcing his feet to move Rick walked over to the small plastic chair at the left side of the bed. He sat down heavily and leaned forward. Taking Alexis's small hand in his Castle held it.  
He squeezed it to let her know he was there. Hoping with that simple gesture he could send his little girl all his love and strength.  
Right now it was all he could do.

* * *

Javier had to clamp down hard on his temper. He won the battle…just barely. Glancing to his left Esposito saw his partner wasn't doing as well.  
Not by a long shot.  
He and Ryan along with Beckett stood in Montgomery's office. On the Captain's computer screen was an enlarged image of the latest photo.  
Kate's smiling face stared back at them with a large red X.

As Esposito stared at the picture of Kate he couldn't help but think this was getting far too close for comfort. This bastard was going after his family.  
Payback was going to be a bitch.  
Javier looked over at Kate who stood to the right of Montgomery as they surrounded the desk. To her credit she wasn't backing down.  
Per usual.

"Absolutely not."Roy stated firmly with a shake of his head.

"The greenhouse employees came back clean."Kate argued. "Our only option is to draw this person out. If all they wanted was fame they would've claimed responsibility by now."

"We're not using you as bait and that's final."

Javier cringed he knew exactly where Montgomery's train of thought was leading. Unbidden memories of the Nikki Heat case came flooding back. Memories of Kate's apartment blown to bits.  
Not exactly the same as this case but too close.  
Far too close.  
She'd dodged the proverbial bullet that time….

"It's not a bad idea,Cap."Esposito interjected. Despite the danger he knew Kate could handle anything.

"Thank you."Kate acknowledged as she met her commanding officer's gaze.

"There has to be another way."Kevin stated. "This person is going after everybody connected to Castle…."

"Exactly."Kate agreed. "I don't want anybody else in that family getting hurt. This is the only way to prevent that."

"Fine."Montgomery conceded. "Will try this but you'll have half the NYPD on your six the entire time."

Kate nodded. "This will work."

"It better."Roy stated grimly. "We're getting close to daybreak. If we want to hit the morning news shows we better move now."

Kate left the office feeling confident for the first time since Alexis's attack. Confident that they might finally have a workable plan.  
Any risk she had to take was worth it.  
After all Rick had saved her life more than once.  
It was the least she could do.

* * *

A blond man in his thirties hummed softly to himself as he moved around the tiny kitchenette.  
The microwave dinged signaling the end of a cycle. A metal tea kettle simmered on the stove.

A cell phone sitting on the only counter rang and the man reached for it. He placed it between his ear and shoulder as he got the reheated cheeseburger out of the microwave.

"It's done?"

"Good. Your payment will be in your bank account by noon tomorrow."

The man ended the call and pocketed the phone. He closed the microwave and placed the burger on a plate, took a beer out of the fridge and moved into the main area of the studio apartment.

Things were going as planned.  
Time to have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the interest and support on this. I'm writing as fast as I can. :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything is fair game  
Notes and summary: See part one

Kate stepped off the elevator at the hospital. She walked to the now familiar waiting room. Part of her knew she didn't have time to have this conversation but the other part knew he deserved to be kept in the loop.  
The detective glanced back at Kevin who Montgomery had made her personal bodyguard. Ryan nodded.  
Kate looked forward again knowing they had an understanding. He'd be close but not too close.  
Squaring her shoulders Kate stepped into the waiting room.

Rick turned from the window at her entrance. She couldn't help but notice how the stress was taking its toll. Castle looked ten years older than he did a week ago. Their gazes met and Kate felt her heart break a little more. Not for what might have been with Rick but for what he was enduring.

"How's Alexis?"

Rick cleared his throat. "Same. Doctors are close to upgrading her condition but want to observe the treatment another day."

Beckett nodded. "Good."

"You could've found that out from a phone call."Castle stated with narrowing eyes. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Kate shook her head as she motioned to the sofa. Castle studied her for a moment before reluctantly taking a seat.

Ryan updated the female officer who's name tag read D. Beckman as they stood outside the ICU.

"If you want to you can go in, Sir. I'll keep an eye on things."

Kevin looked past the officer to Alexis and nodded. "Thanks."

Stepping into the ICU Kevin figured he had maybe ten minutes before World War III started in the waiting room.  
Not enough time for a proper visit but it'd have to do.  
He walked slowly over to the bed and stood by the foot of it for a minute looking at the young woman.

If it wasn't for Alexis's red hair she would've blended into the white hospital sheets her skin was so pale.  
She looked so fragile and very, very young.

Swallowing hard Kevin crossed over to the solitary chair and flipped it around backwards. He sat down and rested his arms on the back.

"Hey."Ryan greeted his voice hallow and hoarse. "I hear you're doing better and that's good…real good. I won't waste my breath telling you to fight because I know you are. You're a Castle after all."

"I know it seems like I've been avoiding you but I haven't."Kevin continued as he cleared his throat. "I hate hospitals. Not too many good things happen here."

Standing Ryan turned the chair back around. "I gotta go but I promised your Dad and I'll make the same promise to you….I'll get the person who did this. No matter what."

Kevin paused for a moment and placed a gentle hand on Alexis's left shoulder.  
He was definitely going to enjoy slapping the cuffs on this bastard when they got him.  
With a last look at the teen Kevin quietly left the ICU.

* * *

Rick Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing. More importantly he couldn't believe Montgomery had approved this insane plan.

He pulled out his cell phone and accessed the contact list. "I'm calling the Mayor…."

Kate gently placed a hand on the phone. "Won't work this time."

Rick shook his head. "You said money talks."

"Don't you want me to get Alexis's attacker?"

"Not this way."Castle countered angrily. "She wouldn't want it either."

"There's been no ransom. Nobody's claimed responsibility."Kate continued quietly. "I don't want them to hurt somebody else. We have to flush them out."

"Use me."

"No."Kate replied her voice rising.

"Hey guys."Ryan cautioned as he entered the waiting room. "The nurses are sending angry looks in this direction. Can we keep it down an octave?"

"If you talk some sense into Kate."Rick replied as he stalked to the window.

Kevin exchanged a glance with Beckett. "Actually I…."

Castle whirled around. "You're on board with this insanity?"

Beckett stood and walked to Castle. "Do you trust me?"

"That's not the issue."

"We're on a clock."Kate stated quietly. "If they don't come after me they'll pick somebody else. Somebody who can't defend….."

"I still have nightmares."Castle interrupted turning back to the window."Seeing your apartment go up. Thinking the worst. That was because of me, Kate…..I won't put you in the line of fire again."

"I'm a cop, Rick. Being in the line of fire is just another day."

Castle looked away from the window and met his friend's gaze. He saw the fierce determination there. It was one of the things he'd always admired about Kate. She wouldn't back down from any challenge.  
Would go to hell and back for somebody she cared about. He wasn't winning this fight.

"Esposito and I won't let anything go wrong."Ryan promised.

Rick's gaze flickered to the young detective. "You guys can't be everywhere. I'm coming."

"Castle…."Kate began.

"Bastard tried to kill my daughter. I'm going."

"I'm trying to protect you. Let me do that."

"I appreciate that."Castle replied grimly as he retrieved his coat from the coat rack by the door."But we need to be protecting each other. I'm not putting anybody in danger again."

Kate exchanged a look with Kevin who nodded solemnly.

"Okay but no more arguments."Kate stated as she and Kevin walked to the door.

"I can't promise that."

"It's the only way this will work."Beckett urged as they stepped into the hall.

Castle looked from one friend to the other and back again. Raw fear was burning a hole in his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to see something bad. Something was going to happen to somebody he cared about and he couldn't do a damn thing to prevent it.  
Paranoid….maybe…..but the past few years of shadowing the NYPD had made him trust those instincts.

"Fine."Rick agreed reluctantly as they entered the elevator.

There was no way in hell he was letting Kate out of his sight.  
Not until they tossed the son of a bitch in a cell and melted the key.

* * *

Martha set the medium sized brown teddy bear on the small table to the right of Alexis's bed. She turned it so it faced her granddaughter. The flowers she had originally wanted had been nixed by the nursing staff; they weren't allowed into intensive care. The bear was coming in whether it was allowed or not.  
Settling into the chair Martha looked from the bear to Alexis and back again blinking back tears.  
Neither should be in a cold hospital room.

"I'm right here, my darling."Martha stated softly as she took Alexis's left hand in hers. "Your father had to take care of a few things but he'll be right back. Your mother and Gina send their love. Meridith will be here as soon as the weather clears. You're surrounded by love, Alexis….the doctor's say you're doing wonderfully. Now I want you to prove them wrong and up it to fantastic."

When Alexis didn't stir Martha wiped tears away with her free hand.

"That's alright you rest and heal. Meanwhile I'll tell you about my latest play. You'll love it. It's about a woman who falls mysteriously into a world of fantasy. Complete with dragons, knights and heavy metal bands."

* * *

Montgomery looked out at the group of reporters gathered outside the front entrance of the twelfth precinct. National and local news vans lined the street for two blocks. A group of men and women stood with microphones, cell phones and digital cameras at the ready. A brown podium with microphone had been set up at the center of the top step. Ryan and Esposito stood to the left of it scanning the crowd and the roofs of the nearby buildings. Kate was next to him with Castle behind her.

"You sure about this?"Roy asked quietly.

Beckett nodded grimly. "Yes."she turned back to Castle. "Remember what I said. Let me handle this don't let them try to drag you in. This won't last more than ten minutes."

"Said the spider to the fly."Rick muttered. "I've dealt with reporters for years. They always want more."

"They'll be satisfied with this."Kate promised as Montgomery stepped to the podium.

"Thank you for coming."Roy began as the crowd quieted. "We have some new information in the attack on writer Rick Castle's daughter. Detective Kate Beckett will take it from here. There will be a limited question and answer session to follow. Detective."

"Thank you, Captain."Kate acknowledged as she cleared her throat and took his place.

Roy stepped aside his gaze traveling from the reporters to the uniformed officers on the sidewalk below. There were also plain clothes detectives mixed in with the media. Putting Kate on camera was sounding like a worse idea every second that passed. Even here in front of the twelfth somebody could still get to her.  
High powered rifle.  
Explosives in a news van distracting them.

Roy rested his right hand on his weapon tucked in the waistband of his pants. With one ear he listened to Kate's briefing.

"….we are close to making an arrest. We are confident that this will be resolved to the best outcome of all parties involved. We have time for only a couple of questions."

"Is it true illegal drugs were involved?"

"Ms. Castle was poisoned. There were no illegal drugs involved."Kate replied as she rested her hands against the podium.

"Did this occur because of her father's dealings with the NYPD?"

"A motive has yet to be determined."

"Was she assaulted?"

"Stop!"Rick ordered as he stepped forward and into the crowd before Montgomery could stop him.

The writer's fists were clenched. He walked towards the twenty-something blond male reporter.

"My daughter is the sweetest kindest soul ever put on this planet."Rick began his voice rising. "I will not have her name dragged through the mud just so you can make money."

Kevin saw Castle raise a fist and moved to intervene. He moved down the steps and caught up to the writer. "Castle, scum isn't worth it."

Rick shook the young detective's off his gaze fixed on the offending reporter. "You want to attack me that's fine. I'll keep you in court so long that you won't have a chance to resurrect your career."

"Mr. Castle."The reporter began as flashbulbs continued to go off around them.

Castle placed a hand on the man's chest shoving him back. "My daughter is a victim. She did nothing to provoke or deserve this. Are we clear?"

The reporter nodded.

Rick looked at the remaining members of the media. "Do we have an understanding?"

Cameras stopped flashing as people nodded solemnly.

Without another word Castle turned on his heel and stalked up to the entrance of the precinct and went inside.

Kate glanced at the unusually silent group of reporters before following Castle inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm blushing at the wonderful reviews. Thanks :)  
To the reviewer who asked if I considered writing as a career. No. I can only write on topics I enjoy….I struggled through English classes. Hated every essay assignment I ever had. :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

The dark blue coffee mug with the NYPD logo on the front nearly slipped from Castle's hands. The writer stood by the coffee machine in the break room. The blinds were shut. He didn't want anyone to see how badly his hands were shaking.  
Rick didn't know if it was adrenaline or everything finally catching up to him.  
In the end it really didn't matter.  
He was a mess and had to pull it together.

Carefully placing the mug under the dispenser Rick hit the cappuccino selection. He wasn't really in the mood but he hoped the sugar would distract him. The door opened and Kate stepped in closing the door behind her. She leaned against the doorframe watching him.

"I screwed up, I'm sorry."Rick apologized as he lifted the mug and managed to get it to the table.

Kate shook her head as she walked towards the table. "If you hadn't done something I would've been worried. The idiot had it coming. If you hadn't gone after him I would've been pulling Ryan off him."

Castle smiled weakly as he took a sip of the hot sugary liquid

A knock at the door drew their attention and Javier poked his head in.

"Hey, we got something. Package was dropped off no return address no postmark."

Kate opened her mouth to speak but Esposito beat her to it.

"Already been cleared for explosives and hazardous materials."

"Who's it addressed to?"Rick asked quietly as he set the mug down.

"Kevin."Javier replied. "Cap wants us in his office ASAP."

* * *

Sitting on a bad green and burgundy floral print sofa a blond man smiled as he kicked his feet up on the tiny coffee table. The laptop propped against his knees was worth more than this rathole of an apartment. Everything on it was encrypted and cryptable.  
He wasn't a geek by a long shot but his cellmate had taught him enough to get by.  
To quote one of his favorite 1980's tv series 'I love it when a plan comes together.'

Humming the theme song the man began typing away. This was really far too easy. The joke of a press conference the police had held really played right into his hands.  
This was going to be entertaining…..and profitable.

* * *

Kevin stared at the eight by eleven padded tan envelope that was sitting innocently on Montgomery's desk. His name was scrawled in an elegant script in the center. Twelfth precinct was the only address given.  
It'd been scanned by the crime lab six ways from Sunday and came back clean.  
There was no proof that this was connected to Alexis. However, the timing was far too coincidental.  
It wasn't like he got fan mail.

"What about the security cameras?"Kate asked as she, Esposito and Castle entered Montgomery's office.

"Being pulled now."The captain replied grimly. "But with this guy's track record and all the reporters milling about I'm not real optimistic."

Kevin felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin with anticipation. Curiosity was getting to him. Why was this addressed to him and not Castle?  
Was he a target now? Was Jenny?  
The detective looked at his commanding officer who nodded.

"Go ahead."

Wearing latex gloves Kevin picked up a nearby pair of scissors and neatly slit the top of the envelope. He pried it open and turned it upside down.  
The others leaned against Montgomery's desk.

A single flash drive tumbled out onto the desk's surface. It was black with a silver cap.

"That's it."Ryan reported as he shook the envelope. "Just the drive….rest is empty."

"Let's find out what's on it."Roy suggested as he picked up a pair of gloves and put them on.

"Hold it."Rick warned. "You have no idea what viruses are on that."

Roy shrugged as he placed the drive in the USB port. "Computer's city property and they just did an upgrade on the computer network. It'd have to be a heavy duty virus to shut the system down."

The computer screen went black as the drive clicked on. Then a white screen appeared and a line of black text scrolled across the center.  
_**  
Like ghosts the shadows rise and fall!**_

"Poe again."Castle commented recognizing the words.

"I don't read Poe."Ryan muttered as he stood behind Montgomery looking at the screen.

"No but you're important to Alexis."Rick stated as looked past Kate to the computer.

The text vanished and a video began to play. A bright sunny day. Alexis and Kevin sharing ice cream as they walked Storm in a park.

"That was three days ago."Kevin stated anger creeping into his voice. The fact that somebody had been following them long enough to get it on video. He should have spotted it.  
Maybe it was time to turn in his badge.

The next video clip made Kevin's blood run cold. It showed a small Italian restaurant on the upper east side.  
Best meatballs around.  
He and Jenny had gone for dinner the night before Alexis was attacked.

"When was this?"Kate asked watching Kevin and Jenny laugh as they shared a romantic meal.

Kevin couldn't breathe; the bastard knew about Jenny. She had understood the risks with getting involved with a cop. However, it was one thing he'd tried to keep from her….the darkness, the crazies.

"Bro?"Esposito prompted worriedly.

"Night before Alexis was attacked."Ryan replied his voice barely above a whisper. "We hadn't seen each other much the last few weeks. We were…..we were there until they closed."

Castle jumped slightly as Kevin slammed Montgomery's pencil holder off the desk.  
It hit the floor spilling the contents.

Montgomery placed a supportive hand on Ryan's right shoulder. "Everyone's family will be under guard until this is over. This person thinks he can mess with our heads by threatening our loved ones. He's sadly mistaken. Kate, gather what we have we need to go over it with a fine tooth comb."Roy paused as he took the flash drive out. "Esposito take this to the lab tell them its top priority."

Kate gently tugged on Rick's left arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Done."Javier replied as he took the flash drive that Montgomery had put on top of a latex glove.

Kevin started to follow when Montgomery's voice halted him.

"Ryan, hang on a second."Roy ordered as the room cleared. "And close the door."

The young detective shut the door and turned to face his commanding officer. "I'll replace the pencil holder."

Montgomery shook his head as sat down on the right front corner of his desk folding his arms across his chest. "Don't care about that. I need you to level with me, Kevin. You okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Off the record….you can lose the Sir."Roy continued. "I know what Alexis means to you; toss in the threat to Kate and now Jenny it'd eat anyone up."

Ryan ran a hand through his short dark hair as he paced the area between the door and the opposite wall.

"I'm not sure I'll still be a cop after this one."Kevin stated solemnly.

"Kevin…."

"He followed me twice, Cap! Twice that we know of. I'm supposed to protect them. I let Alexis down and now Jenny's in danger."

"There's no way you could've known."Montgomery began as Ryan stopped pacing. "You're one of the best detectives on the force. This city would be sorry to lose you; as would I. Think about it."

Kevin nodded grimly. "I will."

"Beckett's going to need some help. There's a lot of intel to go over."

"On it."

Montgomery watched the young man leave hoping his team…..his family would still be in one piece when this case was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter for the week. :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Castle hated to keep using the word surreal. He was a writer he should be able to come up with half a dozen adjectives at the drop of a hat.  
As Rick stood staring at the white board decked out with information on his daughter's case that was the only word he kept coming back to.  
Somebody was coming after the people he loved most and there it was in literal black an white.

"You up to doing this?"Kate asked softly as she stood by her desk dry erase marker in hand. "I can come up with an excuse for Montgomery."

Rick heard his friend but didn't. It was almost as if he'd detached; not reacting at all.  
Numb.  
Out of body experience….maybe.  
Which would probably help.  
It wasn't his daughter Rick had to think of it as just another case.  
Had to.  
He owed Kate that much.

A gentle hand on Castle's right arm caused him to turn.

"Rick?"

The writer liked hearing Kate use his first name. It didn't happen often.

"Go home."Beckett ordered softly.

Castle shook his head. "No. I'm good."

Kate's brown eyes studied him.

Rick took her right hand in his and squeezed it. "Thank you, but I'll be okay. Show me what you have."

Beckett nodded her hand lingering with his just a little too long before they parted. She went back to her desk and began sorting through piles of paper and folders.

Swallowing hard Rick walked to his seat at Kate's desk. It was going to be a very long day.  
Some how he'd get through it.  
There was no other choice.

* * *

Not wanting to interrupt the intimate scene he'd nearly walked into in the bullpen Kevin sought out his partner. He caught up with Javier outside of the medical examiner's office.

"How's Jenny?"Esposito asked as he stood with Lanie.

Kevin's grip tightened around the cell phone he was still holding. "More worried about me and subsequently you and everyone involved. I had her go stay with a friend in Brooklyn. Captain's got a couple squads headed there."

Lanie stepped forward and hugged Kevin. "She'll be okay. How are you?"

Ryan shrugged as he maneuvered out of the hug. "Be better when this is over."

"The lab put a rush on the flash drive."Javier reported. "Shouldn't take more than an hour to see if there's anything useable on it."

"We need some good news that's for sure. "Parish commented sadly. "How's Castle?"

"Dealing."Esposito replied as he pulled his phone out and checked the display.

"Blaming himself."Kevin added quietly.

Lanie leaned back against the door frame arms folded across her chest. "He shouldn't. We can't control our fates all the time."

"I'm going to head back."Ryan stated as he turned to leave.

"I'll pull the lab's report on the mail Alexis received."Lanie offered. "See if they missed something."

"Catch you later, bro."Javier said as he headed down the hall in the opposite direction. "I'm going to babysit the techs. Shouldn't be taking this long."

"No news is good news."Lanie replied as she stepped into her office.

"Hope you're right, Lanie."Kevin muttered as he reached the elevator.

"Me too."Esposito acknowledged as the trio went their separate ways.

* * *

Kate could feel the tension coming off of Castle in waves. Which made her redouble her efforts as they poured over piles of folders and miscellaneous papers and photographs. He needed to be with Alexis, not here.  
The irony was that Alexis needed her father and his special deduction skills to find the person responsible.

"Court system really needs an over haul."Rick muttered an hour later as he picked up yet another stack of folders. "Especially if all of these people were released from prison in the last six months."

Kate glanced up from her computer. "I agree it's not perfect but there are a lot of things that go into the sentencing process."

"Lot of corruption."Kevin interjected from a chair at the other end of Kate's desk as he sifted through his own pile.

"Hey."Esposito called as he entered the bull pen drawing Montgomery out of his office."We got a hit off the flash drive. Beckett, CSU sent you an email with the details. Print was on the back upper side right where the cap slides on. It was a partial but enough to get a match."

Castle froze. "Who?"

"Name Ben White mean anything to you?"Javier asked as Kate pulled up the email.

Rick thought for a moment then shook his head. "No."

"He's a twenty-nine year old laid off stockbroker."Kate reported as Montgomery joined them.

"Did time for check forgery."Roy added as he read over Kate's shoulder.

Castle leaned over to look at the man who had nearly killed his daughter. He didn't look familiar at all.

"I've never seen him before."

"Sure?"Kevin asked as he stood. "Didn't buy stock from him?"

Castle frowned. "Not that I know of."

"We have a last known address?"Montgomery inquired.

"Staten island….St. George neighborhood."Beckett replied standing.

"Let's go."Montgomery ordered. "I'll have SWAT meet us there and Judge Williams will be no problem for a warrant."

Rick wiped sweaty palms on the front of his pants.  
He was about to face a man who had wanted to take the most precious thing he had.

The group crossed the bull pen and reached the elevator in silence

Castle wasn't sure what he'd do when he confronted his daughter's attacker.  
One thing was certain…the man would tell him why.

* * *

Kevin felt the familiar adrenaline rush that always came with a raid or making an arrest.  
It never got old.

The black SUV they were riding in practically flew through the streets as Kate weaved expertly in and out of a click Kevin turned and saw his partner double checking the assault rifle he held. Everyone was wearing bullet proof vests. Everyone was similarly armed except for Rick who had strict orders to stay in the vehicle.

Montgomery's radio crackled to life and he listened for a moment before replying back. He turned so he could see those in the back seat.

"We're about ten minutes out. Squads ahead are clearing the morning rush hour traffic."The captain began quietly. "I know I don't have to say this but I want this done by the book. You all know how fast this can turn ugly. Follow SWAT's lead and everybody comes home. Clear?"

A chorus of "Yes,Sir's." answered and the SUV fell back into tense silence.

"SWAT will put up a perimeter."Montgomery continued. "Then we'll move in."

Kate made a left turn. "Should be on the next block."

The squad cars ahead pulled off so they could approach in silence.

Kevin double checked his own weapon. Finding everything in order he glanced to his left at Castle. The writer had a death grip on the door handle and his gaze was fixed out the window. Rick's jaw was clenched and Kevin would bet money the writer would lose any filings he had if he kept grinding his teeth that hard.

As they pulled onto the street White lived on Kevin spotted the black SWAT van parked a block south of the address. Kate circled and parked behind them. Three unmarked police cars came in tandem to the SUV.

"Everybody good?"Montgomery asked.

"Ready."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's roll."Roy ordered grimly as doors opened. "Castle lock the doors after us."

"Lock the doors, got it."Rick acknowledged.

As Kevin exited the vehicle he saw Castle snag Kate's arm.

"Be careful."Rick whispered. "Please."

Beckett covered his hand with hers before gently breaking his grasp. "Always am. Stay put."

Kevin turned away from the SUV and joined the others.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the delay real life has been insane. Plus I wanted to get a few pages written and keep ahead of what I post. Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

The white paneled door splintered under the impact of the SWAT team's battering ram. One more well placed hit and the door fell inwards.  
SWAT fanned into the outdated living room with the members of the twelfth prescient close behind.  
Shouts of "Clear" could be heard throughout the house as rooms were checked.

A scuffle from the basement drew Javier's attention and he raced down the wooden stairs. He knew without looking that Ryan was at his heels.  
What they found in the basement was a red haired young man in his twenties flat on his stomach on the floor surrounded by three SWAT team members.  
Earbuds from an IPod lay a few feet away. The music device itself was smashed beyond recognition.

"Tried to run when we entered the basement."A blond male SWAT member reported his gaze not flickering from the youth.

Javier glanced at the high end fitness equipment against the right wall. Another thing that looked out of place in a house that could belong to the Cleaver's.

"What is going on?"The red head asked as he furtively struggled under the booted foot against his back.

"What've we got?"Montgomery asked as he and Beckett joined them.

"Made a break for it when SWAT entered."Esposito stated as Ryan inched forward.

"Who are you?"Kate asked.

"Matthew Zilow."

"How do you know Ben White?"Kevin inquired as he moved around his partner.

Zilow tried to look up at Ryan but couldn't. "This is about Ben? Should've known. He's my cousin….second cousin."

"When was the last time you saw him?"Montgomery asked.

"Months ago when he lost his job. Asked me to move in."

"Let him up."Montgomery ordered. "We'll continue this at the station."

SWAT yanked Zilow to his feet and herded him towards the stairs.

"There has to be a lead here besides him."Kevin muttered as he lowered his rifle and headed up the stairs.

Javier watched him go feeling the stress of this case affecting everyone. Like a taunt string it was just a matter of who would snap shook his head sadly as he headed out of the basement he'd lay even odds that it'd be his partner.  
Javier could only hope that he'd be able to suppress the damage when the time came.

* * *

Castle was out of the SUV as soon as the front door of the house opened. It'd taken all of his will power to stay put that long. Especially without knowing what was going on.  
The fact that he hadn't heard any gunfire had not calmed his nerves any.  
The young man that was being led from the house in cuffs looked barely older than his daughter.

"Who is he?"Rick asked as he joined Beckett and Montgomery on the front sidewalk.

"White's cousin Matthew Zilow."Kate replied as she watched Esposito put Zilow into the back of a squad car. "Only one in the house. We'll continue questioning him at the station."

"Knew it was too easy."Rick stated quietly as the squad pulled away and Esposito approached.

"We have a connection to White now. We'll get something out of him."Kate promised.

"Let's head back."Montgomery ordered as people began to disperse. "Where's Ryan?"

"Inside."Javier replied. "I'll get him."

However just as Esposito started back up the front walk Kevin exited the house. When Ryan reached the group he held up a file folder inside a plastic evidence bag.

"Found pictures in a desk in the bedroom. Proof that White's been there recently."

"Or he's been stalking my daughter longer than we realized."Castle finished grimly as he looked at the folder for a long moment before turning and heading back to the SUV.

* * *

Ryan pulled the SUV to the curb in front of the station letting the others get out before he returned the vehicle to the garage.  
Kate stepped out starting to feel the familiarity of exhaustion seep into her bones. All she wanted was a hot bath, and eight hours of sleep. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen not for awhile.  
She stepped to the rear of the SUV to allow Castle room to get out.

"Why don't you go home and grab a shower and some food?"Beckett suggested to the writer. "Maybe some sleep."

"Won't sleep until Alexis wakes up."Rick replied grimly. "What about you? Want me to give you a lift home?"

Beckett shook her head. "This is the closest we've been to a decent lead."

Kate reached down to pick up her sunglasses that had fallen out of her pant's pocket. It was then that she heard it.

The rev of a motor. She looked up in time to see a late model maroon Crown Victoria race around the corner tires squealing.  
Everything next happened quicker than she could take a breath. A human weight slammed into her from the left shoving her across the sidewalk and into the low cement wall.  
Kate's head connected with the wall hard enough for her to see proverbial stars. She heard Castle's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying.  
Metal hit metal as cars connected.

Guns fired in response.

Beckett struggled to get to her feet but the world swam and darkness closed in.

* * *

Roy Montgomery was halfway up the stairs when he heard tires squeal. He turned in time to see Esposito shove Beckett out of the way. The Crown Victoria first slammed into Javier sending the young man flying fifty feet up the road and landing hard on the opposite curb.  
The car clipped the rear left corner of the SUV for good measure before whipping around into oncoming traffic.  
Horns honked as the older car nearly took out a yellow cab before proceeding on it's way.

"Son of a bitch!"Montgomery swore as he reached the street as Ryan opened fire on the fleeing car. Roy added his own bullets to the barrage.

The crown Victoria raced through an intersection and Ryan threw the SUV into gear.  
The wounded vehicle rumbled to life and followed.

Montgomery grabbed his radio as he crossed the street. "Officers down, repeat Officers down! Suspect vehicle westbound on Maxwell officer is in pursuit. Need a Bus ASAP!"

Roy knelt next to Javier and felt for a pulse. He rocked back on his heels when he found one.  
Weak, thready but there.

Sirens pierced the afternoon seemingly coming from every direction.

"Hang in there."Montgomery pleaded to his wounded detective. "Help's comin'."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. :) Many thanks to KuryakinGirl for the quick beta. :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Alexis Castle felt like she'd been on a very long plane ride. Stiff, groggy, disoriented, and a bit of pain for joints being inactive for so long.  
She didn't know what but she knew something wasn't quite right.  
The more she became aware the more the teen realized simple things like breathing hurt.  
Needing to know overpowered everything and Alexis forced her eyes open. The harsh fluorescent light nearly blinded her but she kept them open.  
A familiar face swam into view.

"Alexis? Darling….thank God."Martha stated tearfully. "Your father will be so happy. I'm getting your doctor….stay awake."

The teen struggled to do as her Grandmother asked. Sleep kept clawing at her demanding her attention.  
It'd be so easy to slip back.  
The quest for knowledge kept Alexis awake.  
She had to know what was going on.

* * *

Kevin Ryan had to remind himself to breathe. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He took the SUV around corners at unsafe speeds. Speeds at which the battered Denali protested.  
Things had gone to hell in a split second.  
That always amazed him how fast things could be turned upside down.  
One minute his partner had been fine and the next Javier had been hit by a car his seemingly lifeless body sailing across the street.

Swallowing hard Kevin forced the horrific image aside and focused on the task at hand. There was no way he was losing sight of the Crown Victoria.  
Getting the bastard would be the best thing he could do for his partner.  
His friend.

Ryan heard brakes squeal and saw a semi nearly jackknife in order to avoid the fleeing car.  
Cursing Kevin radioed in his current position and continued pursuit.

His failure at protecting the people he loved was escalating dramatically. Kevin had to change that; starting now.

* * *

"Easy."Rick Castle ordered gently as Kate Beckett regained consciousness.

The busy ER staff swarmed around them moving from patient to patient.

Kate winced as she slowly sat up. She blinked and searched his face as memories returned.

"How long was I out?"Beckett asked as she closed her eyes briefly.

"Half hour give or take."Castle replied as he kept a supportive hand on her right shoulder. "Scared the hell out of me."

"Take more than a knock to the head."Kate stated quietly.

"There's something I have to tell you."Rick began grimly as his hand moved from her shoulder to her right hand.

"What happened?"

"Esposito was hit by the car after he pushed you out of the way."

Kate's eyes squeezed shut. "How bad?"

Castle sighed. "Don't know. Docs rushed him into surgery as soon as they brought him in."

"Damn. Where's Ryan?"

"Last I heard leading a high speed chase."

Kate hopped off the bed. "Have to get out of here."

"Whoa."Castle exclaimed as he reached Kate just as she wobbled on her feet. "You're not going anywhere. Doctor's orders and Montgomery's."

"Just a little dizzy."Kate protested as Castle helped her back onto the bed. He accepted an ice pack from a passing nurse.

"Rest."Rick urged gently as he sat next to her pressing the ice pack into Kate's left hand.. "Montgomery and Ryan have everything under control. They'll get him."

Reluctantly Kate stilled and laid her head on Castle's right shoulder. Her other hand pressing the ice to her head. "This just keeps getting worse."

Castle wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. "I know. You're okay and that's a start to things turning in our favor."

* * *

Kevin Ryan heard the chopper over head as the individual he was pursuing finally made a mistake and turned into an alley.  
Uniformed officers were covering the bakery on the left and the hardware store on the right.  
Another SUV pulled up beside him as Kevin blocked the alley. Three more unmarked police cars formed a line behind them.  
The bald man wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans exited the Crown Victoria and took off towards the end of the alley.

"Don't think so."Kevin stated as he started running gun drawn. Montgomery had called and told him Javier was alive and in surgery. That was a small comfort.

At the end of the alley was a partial brick wall where the bakery ended and a twenty foot metal wire fence closing off the space. Beyond the fence was a series of apartment buildings that had seen better days.  
The bald man started climbing the fence after risking a look back at the pursuing police. Ryan was the first to reach him grabbing the culprit by the waistband of his jeans and yanking him down.

Baldy cursed as he hit the ground back first. He bounced up to his knees before Kevin slammed him back down leveling the gun to his forehead.

"You don't have the balls….too may witnesses."

Kevin tightened his grip on the gun. He heard footsteps coming towards him but everything faded. Everything but what was beyond the barrel of the gun. The man who had tried to kill two friends of his.  
He wasn't Ben White but it was too coincidental. There had to be a connection.  
Nobody risks felony murder charges for nothing.  
Had to be a hell of a paycheck.

Baldy's smile widened and Kevin's eyes narrowed. This bastard had rammed into Javier without a second thought.  
Partners had a unique bond.  
Had to have each other's back no matter what the situation.  
He and Javier had clicked since day one.  
Partners like that were rare.

Releasing the trigger Kevin brought the gun down hard. Blood flowed from the man's forehead as Kevin's gun left its mark. Heart pounding widely Ryan grabbed Baldy by his white t-shirt and yanked him to his feet pushing him against the brick wall.  
From a distance Kevin thought he heard Montgomery's voice telling him to stand down. Hands tugged at his shoulders but Kevin ignored them.  
Nothing mattered  
Nothing except for getting justice for Alexis and Javier.  
This man was the key.

Ryan pressed his left forearm against Baldy's throat. Just enough to make his point.

"The man you hit is my partner."Kevin stated grimly barely recognizing his own voice. "I'm only going to ask this once. Who hired you?"

Baldy struggled and Kevin eased his hold just enough to allow him to breathe easier.

"Never…..saw….dude."

"Not buying it."Kevin growled as he applied more pressure.

The older man's eyes started to roll back in his head. Suddenly a hand on Kevin's left shoulder propelled him backward and away from the suspect.  
Kevin stumbled and fought to regain his balance. When he did he looked into the stern face of Montgomery.

"Get this asshole a bus."Roy ordered sharply as two young male officers scrambled forward to assist the slumping man.

"You are on suspension "Montgomery continued as Ryan straightened. "I want to see you in my office."

Kevin nodded as he followed the Captain to his car. Even if he'd thrown away his career at least he'd gotten the man who'd almost killed his partner.  
That was worth enduring Montgomery's wrath.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the wonderful reviews :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Castle stood in his daughter's private hospital room not quite believing what he was seeing.  
Alexis was sitting up in bed talking with her grandmother.  
An IV tube was in her right hand which was the only sign of the previous trauma.

"Dad?"Alexis called turning bright blue eyes in his direction.

Rick blinked back tears knowing how close he'd come to never hearing that precious word again.

"You need anything?"Castle asked as he sat on the corner of her bed.

Alexis shook her head. "Did they catch….."

Rick caught his daughter's left hand in his. "You're safe….I promise."

The teen ducked her head. "So he's still out there."

"Not for long."Castle assured her. "He has the whole NYPD after him."

* * *

As much as Kevin had talked and thought about quitting the last few days handing over his badge was tough.  
Probably the toughest thing he'd ever done.  
Even with Montgomery putting in a good word with the IA investigation Kevin still felt lost.  
He'd been a cop for so long that not being one wasn't comprehendible.

Now after an hour of debriefs Ryan stood in the waiting room on the surgical ward. He'd stopped by the ER to check on Kate only to find her asleep. Castle wasn't there which he'd found odd but hadn't had a chance to call the writer.  
Esposito had been his priority.

Kevin could still see Javier flying through the air after being hit. Slamming into the ground at an odd angle. Javier's large family was in the waiting room also. Ryan found he couldn't look any of them in the eye.  
Javier had been in surgery for a couple hours when Kevin had arrived. There had been very little new information.  
All they could do was wait and pray.

Ryan's phone vibrated and he pulled it out and looked at the display. Castle's number scrolled across the screen.

"Ryan."Kevin answered as he stepped out into the hall.

"Been trying to track you down."

"Sorry been things have been crazy. Javier's still in surgery."

"I heard. Kate's going to be released tomorrow. They'll move her to a room as soon as one's available."

"That's good."Kevin replied relieved.

"Listen,"Rick began quietly. "Need you to come up to Alexis's room."

Kevin swallowed hard fear making it suddenly hard to breathe. Bad things happened in triplicate.

"Castle, I can't take much else right now."

"No, this is good….really good. She's awake, Kevin."

Kevin closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Thank God."

"A visit from you would do her a world of good."

"I'll be up as soon as I can."

Ryan ended the call staring at the device for a long moment. His shell shocked brain fought to process all the recent events.  
Alexis awake.  
Javier in surgery.  
Kate hurt.  
Jenny threatened.  
His suspension.

Shaking his head Kevin pocketed the phone and returned to the waiting room. After telling Javier's mother where he'd be Kevin left.

* * *

Fuming he watched his perfect plan crumble.  
This was not how it was supposed to be, not at all.  
Stupid cops ruin everything.

Taking a calming breath Ben left his apartment. He took out his cell and placed a call.  
Time to find the reliable help.  
No matter what he had to pay it'd be worth it.

Rick Castle did not deserve to have what he did.

* * *

Kate woke to a pounding head. Her vision swam when she opened her eyes. The lights in the hospital room were way too bright.  
Just as she was about to close her eyes Kate noticed a familiar figure sitting in a chair to the left of her bed.

"Captain?"Beckett asked her voice hoarse and strained.

Montgomery stood and moved to the bedside table. He picked up the plastic picture of water and poured it into the matching beige glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you."Kate acknowledged after downing half the glass.

"You're welcome."Roy replied as he sat back down. "How's the head?"

"Like I got hit with a sledge hammer."Kate stated grimly as she carefully set the glass back down. "How's Javier?"

"Still in surgery. Docs said it shouldn't be much longer. They've repaired the internal bleeding."

"He's not out of the woods."Kate said as she leaned back against the pillow.

"No."Montgomery agreed sadly. "Five broken ribs, severely bruised collar bone, broken left ankle, dislocated right shoulder."

"Damn."

"It's not your fault."

"He was protecting me."Kate whispered feeling the familiar guilt wash over her.

Montgomery leaned forward. "Because I ordered him to. This is on me, not you. We underestimated White."

"I want this bastard."

"We'll get him."Roy promised. "I have more news."

Kate looked at her commanding officer. "Good or bad?"

"Both. Which do you want."

"Bad."Beckett replied steeling herself.

"I had to suspend Ryan."

Kate shot straight up in bed immediately regretting the movement as the room spun. She ignored the vertigo.

"Why?"

"Pursued the guy that hit Esposito."Montgomery replied with a weary sigh. "He used excessive force and disobeyed a direct order."

"We need Ryan."

Roy held up a hand to fend off any more of Kate's protests. "I know, he didn't leave me any choice. I already talked to IA with the extenuating circumstances it should be a quick investigation."

"Did we get confirmation that White hired this guy?"

Montgomery shook his head. "Name's David Jackson currently sitting in lockup and not talking with anybody. The car was stolen."

Kate sat up and moved the covers aside. "I'll get him to talk."

"No."

"Captain….we need the information he has."

"I'm aware and I don't want you falling over. Commissioner has other detectives working this….we'll get the info we need. I want you to rest. If you behave the docs are releasing you tomorrow."

Suddenly exhausted Kate nodded resting her folded hands on her legs. "What was the good news?"

Roy smiled. "Alexis woke up this afternoon. They think she'll make a full recovery."

Kate returned his smile. "That's wonderful! Castle must be ecstatic."

Montgomery nodded. "He is. I'm going to head out and let you get some sleep."

Settling back into the bed Kate watched Roy leave. This whole mess was starting to take a toll on him…..on all of them.

Alexis being awake was the only bright spot of this miserable day.

Even as exhausted as she was Kate couldn't sleep. She sat up and pushed the covers aside. Her bare feet hit the tile floor and Kate shivered feeling the air conditioning. She spotted a simple brown paneled wardrobe against the right wall and walked towards it. Opening it Kate hoped to find something to cover the thin hospital gown.  
Inside the detective found a pink cotton robe and matching slippers. A folded piece of paper was tucked in the collar.

Beckett picked up the note, robe and slippers and walked back to the bed. She opened it and saw Rick's familiar handwriting.

_"Didn't have a chance to get to your place. Hope this will do, Rick."_

Smiling despite everything Kate touched the soft fabric. She put the robe on and dropped the slippers to the floor. Stepping into the slippers Kate moved towards the door. There was somebody she had to check on…..and thank.


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies for the delay between chapters. Real life has been rough lately.

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Fixing himself a scotch Ben White settled on his sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  
His plan was back on track.  
Money he'd discovered was everything.  
Everybody had a price.

Now he could sit back and watch all his hard work pay off.

* * *

Kevin knocked on the door to Alexis's hospital room and was greeted by Martha's smiling face.

"You have wonderful timing."

"I do?"

"Alexis was just asking about you."The actress replied as she opened the door all the way.

"How is she?"

"Ask her yourself."

The detective stepped into the room and found Alexis sitting up in bed an IPAD resting on her lap. Kevin quickly crossed over to the bed and wrapped Alexis in a huge hug.

"I'm okay."Alexis whispered.

Hearing the door open and close Kevin knew Martha had stepped out. He pulled back from Alexis and sat down in the visitor's chair.

"I owe you an apology."

Alexis shook her head. "Kevin…."

"I should've kept in touch more while your Dad was gone."

The teen reached over and touched Kevin's right hand. "It's not your fault. I know I can call you if there's anything wrong and I never felt unsafe at Princeton."

Kevin nodded solemnly.

"How's Javier?"Alexis asked. "Dad filled me in."

"ICU."Ryan replied not being able to keep his voice from cracking. "They repaired the internal injuries. Some swelling around the spine they're waiting on. Several broken ribs, bruised collar bone and broken left ankle."

"Oh God."Alexis whispered. "Who is this guy, Kevin? Why does he hate my Dad so much?"

Kevin leaned forward he hated seeing her so upset. "Hey, look at me."

The teen met his gaze her blue eyes bright with tears.

"Everything's going to be fine."Kevin stated quietly. "We'll get him."

Alexis nodded. "Dad said they suspended you."

Kevin sighed. "Montgomery didn't have a choice. It'll work out. All that matters is I got the guy that tried to kill Javier and Beckett."

"You shouldn't be in trouble for that."

"Let me fight my battles."Kevin replied as he squeezed her hand. "You concentrate on getting better."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about my Dad."Alexis said as she wiped tears away from her cheeks. "He's blaming himself for Kate and Javier getting hurt."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

Alexis smiled briefly. "Thanks."

Kevin watched the teen cover a yawn. "I'm going to go….you need to rest."

"Stay awhile?"Alexis asked as she settled against the pillow putting the IPAD on the nearby table.

Ryan nodded as he pulled the blanket up around Alexis's shoulders. "As long as you want."

Alexis smiled and closed her eyes.

Kevin watched his friend and noted she was almost instantly asleep. Sometimes he forgot how young Alexis was. She was one of the most mature teenagers he knew. A good head on her shoulders; a game plan for everything. But she was still a teenager.  
The detective tried to push his anger aside but it was of no use. Alexis shouldn't be hurt and scared. High school and early college days were some of the best times of life. Alexis should be having fun; going out on dates, hanging out with friends.

Not in a hospital under guard because of a psycho. No matter what it took Kevin vowed to make her feel safe again.

To give her a normal life.

* * *

Rick found Kate where he should've looked first. The detective was standing in front of Javier's ICU room. She had her hands buried deep in the pockets of the robe he had bought.  
Despite the bruises he saw appearing on the back of her neck and right arm Kate looked beautiful. She needed to be surrounded by pretty girlie fabric more often.  
The last few thoughts caused Rick to pause and stay where he was. He'd always been attracted to Kate. There was something else now something tangible just below the surface that he couldn't quite name.

When Rick had turned and saw Javier and Kate flying through the air after the car hit. Thinking for a split second that she was badly hurt or worse.  
He had started breathing again when he'd found a pulse.  
Proof that she was still with him.

"If it's anybody's fault it's mine."Castle stated quietly as he came to stand next to Kate. "I should've stopped shadowing you months ago."

Kate shook her head. "The only person responsible is White. How's Alexis?"

"Sleeping."Rick replied with a brief smile. "Should be home in a couple weeks."

"That's wonderful."

"I caught Kevin in the hallway."Castle stated. "Can't believe Montgomery actually suspended him"

Kate sighed. "He doesn't think the IA investigation should last long."

"Shouldn't be one."

"I know."Beckett agreed. "It's all politics."

"I still have a few favors I can pull in."

Kate stepped forward resting her hands on the window sill her gaze locked on Esposito's still form.

"Normally I'd tell you no."Beckett commented quietly. "But we need Kevin. White should be our collar not somebody else. If we wait for the IA to clear him…."

"White will be gone."Rick finished as he came to stand at her left. "I'll call the Mayor."

"Thank you."

"Just glad I'm able to contribute something."Castle replied as he turned to face her. "This guy is coming after everybody I care about."

Kate placed a gentle hand on the writer's right arm. "Don't worry we've got uniforms covering everybody."

Rick sighed as he moved away.

"Don't do this."

"What?"

"Beat yourself up."

"Hard not to."Castle replied swallowing a lump in his throat. "If I hadn't come into your lives Javier wouldn't be lying in ICU. You wouldn't be under guard and Kevin would have his badge."

"Being a cop isn't easy."Kate countered. "We know this when we accept the badge. All of these things would've happened if we'd known you or not. There's always somebody that's not happy with being caught. This is not on you. White thinks his life is screwed up and that society is at fault so he picked a target."

"Me."

"Rick…"

Castle turned capturing Kate's right hand in his. Suddenly his relationship with Gina meant nothing. All that mattered was his family and the woman in front of him. "Promise me something."

Beckett nodded.

"No matter what happens."Rick began but faltered words for the first time in his life failing him."I don't want you hurt…..again….because of me."

Kate squeezed his hand before stepping away. "That promise works both ways, Castle."

"Deal."Rick replied hoping against hope that White didn't have anything more to throw at them.

That they could all heal and move on. Castle had a bad feeling that this was only the eye of the storm.  
White wouldn't have set all this up not to have one more curtain call.  
Rick could only pray they'd be ready for it when it came.


	13. Chapter 13

Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. Consider it filler to tide you over. :)

Title: Price of fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Caskett eventually, Esplaine(sp?) pre-ship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Roy Montgomery rubbed his tired eyes. It was nearing nine p.m. and he hadn't slept more than two hours in the past seventy-two. He sat on the corner of Kate's desk staring at the white board.  
One thing kept bothering him.  
One thing kept coming back.  
White wasn't gloating about his crimes. Just the jump drive he'd sent Ryan and the picture messages.  
No other claims of responsibility. No other messages to the press taunting what was coming.  
Or stating what had occurred.

Did he pick Castle at random? Or was there some connection they weren't seeing? They needed more information on White.  
Roy stood; there was one person they hadn't had time to talk to yet.  
White's cousin.

Montgomery picked up the phone.

"Have Zilow brought to the interrogation room."Roy ordered.

After receiving an acknowledgment Montgomery hung up and walked to the break room. He was definitely going to need some coffee.

* * *

What Kevin loved most about Jenny was that she didn't make him talk if he didn't want to. Didn't needle him with constant questions.  
The forty minute phone call had helped. But all Kevin wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and never let go.  
That wasn't happening for awhile.  
Jenny was safe and that was all that mattered.

The detective stood in his tiny living room staring out at the street. As soon as Kevin had left Alexis he knew he couldn't stay idle.  
Couldn't sit by while the people he loved were in danger.  
Kevin had to do something even if it meant never being a cop again.  
If taking White down was the last thing he did with a badge; it'd be worth it.

Ryan walked the few feet to the kitchen and pulled a legal pad and pen out of one of the drawers by the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to sketch out notes on the case.  
White had to have a weakness.  
Everybody did.

* * *

Lanie stood inside Javier's hospital room. When she had arrived a half hour before she and Rick had been able to convince Kate to get some rest.  
Barely.  
Kate had argued but the fight hadn't really been in her.  
She'd been through too much recently.  
They all had.

Gently Lanie covered Esposito's left hand with hers.  
It scared her to realize how important this man had become in her life.  
The flirting.  
The banter.  
The friendship.

To know how close she'd come to losing Javier Esposito…..

Lanie swallowed hard and blinked back tears.

"Javier, I know you can hear me."Parish began quietly. "I need you to concentrate on gettin' better. Don't worry about the others we've got things under control."

Lanie paused not sure what to say next. She traced a pattern on the top of Javier's hand. Suddenly the detective's hand twitched beneath hers.

"Javier?"Lanie called excitedly as she gripped his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Several painful long minutes went by. Just when Lanie thought she was imagining things she felt warm fingers grasp hers.

"Thank God."Parish whispered as she squeezed his hand back. "I'll get the doctor and we'll have you back on your feet in no time."

Reaching for the call button Lanie pressed it. When she straightened the medical examiner found Javier's brown eyes open and staring at her.

* * *

Rick stopped briefly at home to shower and change. He knew he should eat something but his heart just wasn't in it. After the shower and putting on some clean clothes he felt a bit more human.  
The writer headed downstairs and paused in the living room of the quiet apartment.

Everything he had was because of his writing.  
The books, movie rights and book tours had paid handsomely. It'd made him proud to know he'd accomplished something.  
Proud that what he loved doing entertained people. Gave them some escape in these trying times.

Rick rested a hand on the right arm of the sofa.  
He'd give it all up; right now.  
If it meant Alexis hadn't suffered.  
If it meant Kate hadn't been hurt…..if Javier would be okay.

Castle sighed as he grabbed his coat off the back of the sofa. He knew it didn't work that way.  
Not this time.  
If it had been that simple White would've asked for a ransom.

Reaching the front door Castle shut the lights off. It was time to call in every favor he had.  
They needed Kevin back.

* * *

White picked up the disposable cell phone and sent a text.  
He was tried of everyone else having fun.  
A few minutes later a beep sounded and Ben picked up the phone and read the return message.

Placing the phone down White smiled.  
The next phase was about to start.

He shut down the laptop and stretched out on the sofa.  
Might as well get some rest.  
Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay between chapters. Had some dental work come up that I had to take care of. :(  
You guys ready to kick things up a notch? :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett eventually, Esplaine preship  
Spoilers: Everything is fair game  
Notes and summary: see part one

Roy Montgomery sat at his desk a laptop open in front of him. A stack of files rested to the left. To the right was a long cold cup of coffee.  
Sunlight streamed in creating shadows on the floor. It was nearly six thirty and Montgomery could hear shift change occurring in the bull pen.

His interrogation with White's cousin had revealed precious little. Nothing the youth hadn't already told them.  
Zilow had moved in to help pay the bills so the family home would stay in the family.  
White had moved out a few weeks before without much contact.  
An envelope with money had arrived the week before enough to cover half the mortgage.

Roy sighed and picked up a manila file folder. He took out the pictures of Alexis that had been found at the house.  
Zilow had insisted he'd never seen them before. The date on the last picture corresponded with the mortgage payment being dropped off. White could've easily slipped in left the money and tucked the pictures away.  
Why hide the pictures?  
Why not use them to get money if White was that hard up for cash?

Setting the pictures aside Montgomery picked up his coffee mug. Money seemed to be the obvious motive since there was no connection to Castle that anyone could find.  
However that's where logic ran off course.  
The way Alexis was targeted was personal.  
White wanted Castle to feel pain.

A knock at the door drew Roy's attention and he frowned seeing Kate Beckett. He waved her in.

"I know the doctors didn't release you….hasn't been twenty four hours yet."

Kate closed the door behind her styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand. "I signed myself out AMA."

Montgomery shook his head. "I know I won't get anywhere asking you to reconsider."

Beckett smiled briefly but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm okay, just a headache. I'm assuming you heard about Javier waking up?"

"Only good news of the last twelve hours."The Captain replied as he sat on the corner of his desk. "Castle left just before sunup."

Kate frowned. "Did he say where he was going? I haven't seen him since last night."

"When he mentioned the Mayor I didn't want to know anything further."Montgomery replied as he set the mug down and returned to his chair. "Since you're here I'll fill you in. Wish it was good news."

Beckett nodded as she walked over and stood behind her commanding officer.

* * *

Kevin Ryan stood in his partner's ICU room. The nurse had bent the rules and let him in just before visiting hours.  
Lanie had called the night before to tell him that Javier had regained consciousness. The news should've lifted a load off of Kevin's shoulders.  
Some how it didn't.

Not that he wasn't grateful  
Kevin was very relieved that his friend was on the road to recovery.  
He'd been prepared to apologize when he'd arrived. However the nurse had told him that since regaining consciousness they had upped his partner's pain meds. Stating rest and less stress was the best thing for him.

Kevin swallowed hard fighting against the lump of tears. Javier shouldn't be in the hospital at all.  
If he'd been a better partner…..  
A better friend…..

Squashing the dark thoughts the young detective walked to the front of the bed. Kevin's gaze rested briefly on the heart monitor.

"I'll get White."Kevin vowed softly.

After a long moment Ryan turned away from Esposito's still form and left the ICU.

* * *

"I know you're an overachiever at everything."Rick Castle began in his best stern father voice."But there is no way you're going home."

"I'll heal faster at home."Alexis protested.

Rick leaned forward and hugged his daughter gently. "No, and besides you'll miss the yummy noon meal."

Alexis wrinkled her nose at the poultry smell coming from the hall as the kitchen staff made the rounds. "Dad….."

"Hasn't even been twenty-four hours."Rick replied softly. "Let's see how you feel after thirty-six and I'll talk to the doctor."

The teen yawned as she settled back against the pillow. "Okay."

Castle smiled as he lowered his voice. "Tell you what; if you eat all of your lunch I'll smuggle in your favorite Ben and Jerry ice cream."

Alexis returned his smile as she turned on her right side."Deal."

Rick kissed his daughter lightly on the forehead as he stood."You rest I'll get the ice cream anyway."

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, sweetie."Castle acknowledged as he walked to the door.

Rick paused for a long moment and watched Alexis drift off to sleep. Part of him still couldn't believe that somebody hated him enough to cause people he loved pain.  
Shaking his head to clear away the dark thoughts Rick left.

* * *

Kevin Ryan stared at the picture message he had received a few moments before. He had just been about to leave his apartment to get coffee when his phone had beeped. Kevin thought he had felt fear before when he'd received the call on Alexis. When he'd seen the video of he and Jenny having dinner.  
When he'd seen Javier and Kate get hit by the speeding car.  
Nothing compared to the image he saw now.

Gripping the door for support Kevin whispered a prayer. "Dear God…"

The picture was of Jenny sitting at a kitchen table a stack of student papers to her right. A laptop was open in front of her. Bright mid morning sunlight streamed in from the French doors to the back of the kitchen.  
Bastard had found her.

The image vanished and a line of text appeared: _Can't protect your love all the time, can you?_

Adrenaline kicked in battling the panic and fear. Kevin raced out of the apartment not caring if he shut the door or not.  
Snatching his car keys out of his pant's pocket Kevin ran out of the building.

"Please let me get there in time."Kevin said quietly as he reached his car. "Let me get there."

In the back of his mind Kevin knew he should call it in. Knew he was probably reacting the way White wanted.  
This was Jenny…..just the thought of her being hurt made his blood boil.  
White was his.

* * *

Kate and Lanie looked at Montgomery with concern as Roy hung up the phone. The three had gathered in the Captain's office an hour before to go over everything they had on White.

"What is it?"Kate asked as Montgomery grabbed his coat off the back of the chair.

"Officers guarding Jenny missed their check in."

"Oh no."Lanie whispered.

Montgomery glanced at Kate. "You up for this?"

Beckett nodded grimly as she reached for the door. "Let's go."

Montgomery followed. "Call Castle on the way. I don't want him there until we know what we're dealing with."

"What about Kevin?"Lanie asked as they reached the bullpen.

"I have a feeling White has already alerted him."Roy replied grimly.

The trio made their way into the elevator in silence.

* * *

The brick two story condo in the trendy SoHo district was flanked by an art gallery on one side and a Mediterranean restaurant on the other. The weariness and pain Kate had been experiencing disappeared with the familiar rush of adrenaline. Montgomery parked the black SUV a block away and the duo quickly exited.  
Everyone was running silent. They had no idea if Jenny was a hostage. The only thing they knew for certain as they reached the unmarked squad was that the two young uniformed officers had paid the ultimate price.  
Both had gunshots to the head.

Montgomery cursed as they knelt besides the dead officers' car. The SWAT team circled and parked around the corner across the street and out of sight. Two more squads filed in behind Montgomery's SUV.

Kate kept looking for Kevin's car. She wasn't sure if not seeing it was good or bad. Kate knew how much Kevin loved Jenny. If she was hurt or worse Beckett didn't want to think of how Kevin might not recover from that.

The SWAT leader reached them. "Snipers are set up on the building across the way awaiting orders. We're trying to snake a camera to one of the windows now to see what we've got."

Montgomery nodded. "I want all the intel you can get. I don't like the feel of this one."

"Captain…."Kate began but the SWAT leader's radio crackled to life cutting her off.

"Carson."The SWAT leader acknowledged the radio call and listened intently for a moment. "Good work. Transfer it over."

"You've got a visual?"Montgomery asked.

Carson nodded as he pulled out a hand held monitor and turned it on. "Coming in now. Snipers are reporting that the top level of the condo is clear."

Montgomery and Kate leaned closer to see.

"Let's see what we have."Montgomery stated quietly.

* * *

Lanie had a ton of work to do. Two autopsy's scheduled for that afternoon.  
Three stacks of lab results and other miscellaneous paperwork to go through.  
Reports to be finished and submitted.  
Yet she found herself standing in front of the door of Javier's ICU room.  
With everything going on with Jenny and Kevin; Lanie felt the need to be here. She knew that if Javier was aware of the details he'd be up and out of that bed. Whether he was physically able to or not.  
Which was another reason why she was here.

The doctors had wanted to keep Javier's stress level down to speed his recovery. Pushing open the door Lanie stepped inside. If Javier started asking questions Lanie wasn't sure how she'd keep the truth from him.

Taking a deep breath the young woman closed the door behind her and walked over and sat down in the visitor's chair.  
Some how Lanie had to find a way to keep Javier in the dark.  
At least until they knew more.  
No sense in worrying him.

Pulling out a paperback novel Lanie settled back into the chair. She watched Javier sleep for a moment before opening the book and starting to read.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Price of fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Caskett, Esplanie preship  
Timeline: fifth in my Detectives and Dustbunnies universe  
Notes and summary: see part one

It was the longest half hour of Kevin's life. He'd never hated midday  
traffic so much in his life. He'd never wished so hard for a siren.  
Kevin still broke several traffic laws in his quest to reach SoHo.  
Nothing mattered except getting to Jenny.  
He'd tried calling her several times on the way over and had only  
received voicemail. Kevin had been clinging to the hope that White had  
only been trying to get a reaction and that she was fine.  
That hope died as he parked in the alley behind the condo.

Kevin opened the back gate and walked through the small yard. Watching  
the windows the entire time for any threat. He instinctively reached  
for his gun only to grasp air. The former detective would have to rely  
on what was at hand to protect Jenny.  
Dangerous in any situation but definitely not ideal when dealing with  
a nutcase like White.  
There wasn't a choice.

Reaching the back door Kevin found it opened easily to his touch. He  
fought to control his breathing and heart rate. Losing it now would  
not help Jenny. She needed him to focus.  
Entering the kitchen Kevin saw a broom leaning against the wall by the  
refrigerator. He snagged it and carried it like a quarter staff.

The house was too quiet. He could hear the traffic from the street and  
the hum of the kitchen appliances but nothing else.  
No tv  
No radio.  
As Kevin stepped further into the kitchen he saw signs of a struggle.  
Jenny's laptop was smashed against the hardwood floor. One chair from  
the kitchen table was tipped over. The other was halfway to the living  
room. The papers she'd been grading were strewn across the floor like  
confetti.

Kevin desperately wanted to call out for Jenny. Wanted to let her know he was there. But he held back not wanting to alert White or whoever White had hired.  
It was only when Kevin reached the toppled over chair that he saw the blood. His stomach lurched and his heart thudded painfully. His ears rang and Kevin suddenly found it hard to breathe. Deep down he knew it wasn't a lot of blood. Small splattering on the lower half of the wall and on the carpet leading into the living room.

All he could think of was what it meant.  
That Jenny….his Jenny was hurt.

Kevin was so engrossed in the sight before him that he didn't hear the front door open. He didn't hear the booted feet cross the living room as the SWAT team entered. His thoughts were spinning…..dredging up horrific possibilities of what waited for him in the rooms beyond.

"Freeze!NYPD! Drop your weapon!"

Blinking in surprise Kevin finally saw the SWAT team standing in the doorway of the kitchen; guns drawn. Instinctively Kevin dropped the broom and held out his hands.

"Whoa….I'm NYPD….ex NYPD….."

Montgomery threaded his way to the front. "Hold your fire, he's one of mine."

The SWAT team lowered their weapons.

"Captain….."Ryan began as Montgomery reached him.

"I want you outside, now."Roy ordered quietly. "You're on suspension, remember?"

Kevin shook his head fiercely. "White sent me a message. He's been here….she's hurt…"

Montgomery saw the blood and looked at Kate who had just stepped into the kitchen. "Spread out."

The SWAT team moved before Kate could. The stairs to the basement were tucked in a small hallway that connected from the sunroom to the living room. A half wall from the main stairs into the foyer blocked the view of the hall.

Carson led his team slowly into the hall. He stopped when he saw a prone human form sprawled halfway down the corridor. The end result of the blood trail.

"Captain Montgomery."Carson called gaining everyone's attention. "We've got a body."

At the SWAT leader's call Kate stole a glance at Kevin. She saw his face pale another ten shades. Kate closed the space between them and grabbed his left arm.  
Partially to keep him there.  
Partially to keep him up right.

"Don't go there yet."Kate urged quietly as she saw Kevin's blue eyes close and the slight tremble of his limbs.

"He went after her because of me."Kevin whispered brokenly."S-she's dead because of me."

Kate squeezed Kevin's arm reassuredly as Montgomery went to join the SWAT team. "We don't know that."

After an agonizing long moment Montgomery reappeared with a grim smile.

"Kevin, it's not Jenny. Unknown male probably a hired gun."

Kate felt Kevin go limp with relief. She looked at her friend worriedly afraid he was going to pass out. Instead Ryan broke her grasp and stepped forward.

"Where is she?"Kevin asked softly his gaze on Jenny's papers and smashed computer.

"We'll find her, I promise."Roy vowed. "Kate, stay with him while we search the rest of the house."

Beckett nodded.

"Captain, he's got a pulse."S.W.A.T officer Paul Zeir reported as he leaned over the downed gunman. "We're going to need a Bus ASAP."

While Carson radioed for an ambulance the rest of the S.W.A.T team returned to the living room stating all rooms in the rest of the house were clear.

Kevin moved before Kate could stop him. She thought he was going for the suspect but he turned back through the kitchen to the sunroom.

"Kevin…."

"Did you hear that?"Kevin asked as he scrambled over white whicker patio furniture.

"Hear what?"Kate asked as she followed. Then she heard it; a faint sobbing.

Kevin stopped at a closet at the far end of the sunroom.

"Jenny!"Ryan called as he scrambled over boxes.

Kate kept her gun out and ready just in case. She wouldn't put it past White to have a recording of Jenny set up for a trap. She prayed that Jenny really was behind that closet door.  
For Kevin's sake.

Finally reaching the beat up wooden door Kevin yanked it open.  
Or tried.  
The door was stuck the wood warped from age and humidity.

"Damn it!"Kevin swore as he placed his right foot against the wall as leverage.

Just as Kate moved forward to help the door popped open. A disheveled Jenny O'Brien tumbled out landing face first onto the floor.

Beckett quickly checked the closet for any threats and found none.

"Captain!"Kate called as she knelt next to Kevin. "We've got Jenny."

The teacher was trembling from head to toe, her eyes tightly shut and her firsts clenched and up near her chest.

"It's me, sweetie."Kevin stated in a choked voice."You're safe….you're safe."

Jenny whimpered at his voice but didn't open her eyes.

"Ambulances are on the way."Montgomery reported as he walked into the sunroom.

Kevin gently touched his girlfriend's face. Kate saw him cringe at the bruises starting to form and blood.

"Babe, I need to see how bad you're hurt."Kevin pleaded as he tried to ease Jenny into a sitting position.

Kate saw her friend's blue gaze track to the blood on Jenny's clothes. Saw him swallow hard; anger flickering across his face.

Beckett placed a gentle hand on Kevin's left shoulder. "Blood doesn't look recent. Probably not hers."

Kevin nodded wordlessly as Kate gestured to the iron frying pan laying a few feet from Jenny.

"Looks like she put up a hell of a fight."Kate commented as she stood and walked over to Montgomery.

"You're okay."Kevin whispered as he gently pulled Jenny into his arms and rocked her."You're safe….you're okay."

Montgomery and Kate stepped further into the living room just as the paramedics arrived.

"I don't think this was a solo job."Beckett stated as they moved out of the way of the EMS.

"Maybe or maybe White's upping the ante and hiring better help. This has pro written all over it."Roy commented quietly.

Kate looked back at Jenny and Kevin. "Except that Jenny got the upper hand."

Roy followed her gaze. "Thank God for that."

* * *

Rick Castle checked his cell phone for the millionth time in the past hour. He hated not knowing what was going on. To say Kate's earlier call had been cryptic would be an understatement.  
Any other time he would've found out where they were and showed up anyway.  
But the tone of Kate's voice coupled with everything that had occurred in the past seventy-two hours made Rick stay where he was.

Rubbing a hand against his forehead Castle sighed. God, had it really only been four days?

The writer glanced in the partially open door of Alex's room where his daughter was sharing ice cream with her mother. Meredith having just arrived as he was coming back with the Ben and Jerry's.  
Rick had expected his ex-wife to read him the riot act for endangering Alexis.  
Surprisingly she hadn't. The actress had merely asked how Alexis was doing and immediately went into the room. Rick shook his head at the memory. Tragedy affects people differently. Even someone as superficial as Meredith.

"Why are you out in the hall?"

Castle looked up and smiled briefly at Lanie. "Alexis is visiting with her mother."

The medical examiner nodded and folded her arms across her chest as she rested against the opposite wall.

"How's Javier?"

"Sleeping."Lanie replied quietly.

"Good."

"You heard anything on Kevin and…."Lanie began but broke off as her pager sounded.

Rick watched Lanie's face pale as she read the message. "What is it?"

"Two officers killed."Parish replied bleakly as she reached for her cell phone. "I have to go."

Castle felt ice creep up his spine.  
Please God no…  
Not Kate…..  
Not Kevin or Montgomery…..  
The twelfth was already crumbling.

Rick pushed himself away from the wall as the medical examiner headed towards the elevator.

"I'm coming with you."

Lanie didn't argue.

* * *

A glass shattered against the far wall of the small studio apartment. Ben White paced furiously in the small space.

Idiots!  
Why couldn't people follow simple instructions?  
Especially when large sums of money were given to them?

The fact that the two cops were dead was the only thing keeping White from killing his employee.  
Part of the plan was better than none.

The downside was his window of opportunity was rapidly closing.  
He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Montgomery would circle the wagons.  
Make things hard but not difficult.  
His plan could still succeed.  
Just had to put the pieces in motion.


	16. Chapter 16

Please read the notes at the start of this fic. If you don't like angst stories don't read. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Many thanks to Mike who encouraged me to finish this one. :)

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lanie/Esposito preship/ Caskett  
Notes and summary: See part one

Roy Montgomery watched the heart wrenching scene play out before him in the ER. Jenny was semi-conscious and Kevin hovered near her clearly about to lose felt his anger grow. Not only was his twelfth under fire but they'd lost two good officers today.  
Two officers just doing their jobs.  
Protect and serve.  
Now two families were grieving and wondering what the logic in the madness was. Wondering why their worlds were turned upside down never to be the same.  
Montgomery didn't have any answers for them now. But he was damn sure going to get them one way or the other.

Kate wanted to put her plan into motion. Roy didn't like doing it without Ryan and Esposito to back her up.  
Unfortunately they didn't have any other option.  
Castle had talked to the Mayor but getting Ryan reinstated was still going to be a slow process. It was an election year after all and the Mayor couldn't afford any bad press or showing favoritism.  
So Ryan was caught in a catch twenty-two and so were they. Montgomery needed the best people to put White away.  
Unfortunately he'd have to use what he had and pray it was enough.

* * *

"Let me switch with you."Rick Castle pleaded as he fought to keep up with Kate as they crossed the bull pen.

"No."Beckett replied tersely as they reached her desk.

Rick fought to control his temper as he placed both hands on the surface of her desk. "You're basically going on tv and telling White to come get you."

"That's the plan, Castle. Thought you were paying attention."

Rick straightened and walked around the desk. He snagged Kate's right arm and pulled her into the empty break room shutting the door and closing the blinds.

Kate folded her arms across her chest. "We're running out of time and options. This is the best plan. We've been over this."

Rick closed the space between them. "You just got out of the hospital. Against doctor's orders I might add."

"We have to end this, Rick."Kate replied quietly. "Before anybody else gets hurt. I'll have plenty of backup."

"He's made it obvious he can get at anybody anytime, Kate."Castle stated. "He's after me. Let me draw him out."

"Too dangerous."

"Different than any other day?"Castle countered.

"White has nothing left to lose."Kate stated. "This may have started off being about you but it's clear he's enjoying the crimes he's committing. It's only a matter of time before he kills somebody."

Castle stood and cupped Kate's face in his hands. "If anything happens to you….."

"It won't."Kate promised. "This will work, Rick. We'll get White and everybody can move on."

Rick lowered his head and captured Kate's lips with his. He dropped his hands and drew her into an embrace. Trying to convey with a kiss what he ironically couldn't find the words for.  
Kate broke the kiss and stepped back but her right hand lingered in his. She squeezed it gently.

"Have to go. Montgomery's setting up the task force."

Rick nodded. "I'm coming with."

"Castle."

"If I can't talk you out of this insane plan I'm going to be part of your backup."

"Fine."Beckett replied as she let go of his hand and headed towards the door. "But you have to stick to the plan no matter what. No arguing. Deal?"

Rick hesitated he didn't want to agree but if he didn't he'd be left behind and wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Deal."Castle replied reluctantly as the two left.

* * *

"Kevin?"

Ryan glanced up at the familiar voice. "Alexis? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Heard what happened."The teen replied as she stepped closer to the end of Jenny's bed."She okay?"

Kevin moved to stand next to his friend. "Looks worse than it is. She'll be okay."

"Good."Alexis replied quietly. "How are you?"

Kevin gripped the end of Jenny's bed. "I thought I'd lost her, Alexis. Would have if she hadn't had the courage to fight back. Don't know what I would've done….."

Alexis reached over and placed a gentle hand on Kevin's left arm. "She's lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."Kevin replied softly.

* * *

An hour later an onair light went off and the last camera turned away. Kate let out a sigh of relief as she stepped off the soundstage.  
The young red haired female reporter thanked her before moving off with a producer.

"You did great."Rick complimented as Kate reached him.

"I'm just glad it's over."Beckett replied as she accepted the cup of coffee from Castle.

Montgomery closed his cell phone and stepped over to the pair. "Phones are already ringing off the hook. Tips are flooding in."

Kate glanced back at the news soundstage. "We don't need everybody we just need one."

"He'll call."Rick promised grimly. "He won't be able to resist."

"It's just a matter of who he'll contact."Roy added as the three left the tv station.

* * *

Castle had never felt the mood in the twelfth's bullpen to be quite so tense. It was now nearly eight o'clock and there had been no contact from White. Montgomery had suggested ordering in food but nobody had an appetite. The captain had ordered the food anyway. Everybody needed to keep their strength up.  
As Rick sat by Kate's desk his phone beeped signally a text message. Kate looked up expectatingly but Castle shook his head.

"Just Alexis. She's worried about Kevin."

"She's not the only one."Kate replied as her gaze drifted to the dry erase board.

They had added Jenny's attack to the timeline along with the murdered officers. The injured hired gun had been identified as Craig Denver, twenty-five from Atlantic City. He was under guard at the hospital still unconscious. They were still waiting on Denver's bank records.  
The bank's computer system was down making accessing account information difficult.  
Getting an idea Kate suddenly snatched Castle's phone from his hand.

"Hey!"Rick protested.

"Should have thought of this earlier."Beckett stated as she scrolled through the call log. "We'll contact him."

"Already tried that.'Rick replied. "It bounces."

"Maybe he's screening."Kate suggested. "We'll try different numbers and the phone company's website."

"Worth a shot."Castle agreed as he turned to Kate's computer. "Use your phone and I'll try the website."

"Damn, mine bounced."The writer reported a few minutes later. "You?"

As if on cue Kate's phone jingled. She clicked on the message.

"Bounced?"Rick asked as he scooted closer.

Kate shook her head her gaze locked on the screen as she read. "No, it's him."

"Kate?"Castle prompted worriedly as he peered over her shoulder.

Beckett read the message out loud. "I can see why you are his muse. Beautiful in life and will be beautiful in death."

Castle felt bile rise in his throat as the threat sank in. Kate showed Montgomery the message who had approached her desk when the message came in.

"Good."Montgomery stated grimly. "He took the bait."

"Now what?"Rick asked.

"Now we reel him in."Kate replied.

"You make it sound so easy."Castle argued .

"Have to have a little faith, Castle."Montgomery said as he moved away from Kate's desk and over to the white board.

"My faith's in short supply of late."Rick grumbled.

Kate reached over and lightly touched Castle's right hand. "It'll work."

"What's our next move?"Rick inquired as he sat down..

Montgomery turned from the white board. "We make Kate irresistible."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lanie/Esposito preship/ Caskett  
Notes and summary: See part one

Kevin jerked out of the light slumber he'd fallen into. He glanced around Jenny's private room trying to figure out what had awaken him. It was then that his phone vibrated. With a yawn Kevin pulled the device out of his pocket and squinted at the screen. A new text message was blinking at him. Kevin clicked on the icon and saw an unfamiliar number pop up with the message. He knew without reading further who it was from.  
White.  
His eyes traveled further down the screen as if under their own will. He didn't want to read and yet Kevin had no choice.

_'Your lady was lucky. So vulnerable now.'_

Kevin felt himself go cold. There was no anger left no sadness. He had to protect his family.  
Hitting a few keys Ryan typed back a reply.

_'I'm coming for you.'_

A minute later a response came.

_'I'll make it easy. Strawberry Fields at sunrise.'_

_'Done.'_

The former detective stared at his reply for half a second before hitting send. No turning back now.  
Kevin's fingers hovered over the keys of his cell phone. He knew he should contact someone. But he wasn't really obligated to the NYPD any more even if it was an open case.  
Kevin knew the meet was a trap and most likely suicide. He looked down at Jenny's still form and gently touched her hand. Even the smallest chance of getting Jenny justice was worth the risk.  
Still Kevin hesitated.

Normally he'd tell Javier but the docs wanted his stress level kept down. Telling his partner he was going to meet White alone would definitely not lower the stress level.  
Lanie.  
As much as Kevin knew she was a loyal friend he knew without a doubt she'd tell Montgomery.  
To protect him from himself.  
That left one person he could trust.  
One that might give him the head start he needed.  
Pulling up his contact list Kevin found the person he needed and sent a message.

Bending down Kevin kissed Jenny lightly on the forehead. His right hand lingered on her left cheek. Kevin watched the woman he loved for a long moment.  
Part of him wondered if it would be the last time he saw her.  
Finally gathering his resolve Kevin turned and left.

* * *

The next text that Rick Castle received made his heart jump. Not because it was another threat from White. But because it was from a friend. A friend that was about to do a noble stupid thing.  
Castle instantly started keying back a reply but stopped halfway through. Whatever message Rick sent he knew would fall on deaf ears. From what Rick had seen Kevin was inches from going off the proverbial edge. Not that Castle blamed him. Rick didn't think that if he'd been in Kevin's shoes he'd be able to hold it together this long.

"What is it?"Kate asked.

Rick quickly pocketed the phone and stood. "Just Meredith. Apparently the hospital needs me to sign a few things before they release Alexis."

Kate's face brightened. "They're releasing her?"

"Hopefully tomorrow if all the tests come back good."

"I'm sure they will."Beckett replied. "Tell Alexis I'll visit when I can."

"I will."Rick promised as he headed towards the elevator. "Be back as soon as I can."

As Castle stepped into the elevator he couldn't help but feel guilty. He should've told Kate and Roy about Kevin's text. But Rick wanted to talk to Kevin first he owed his friend that much.  
He had to try to talk him out of this crazy plan.  
Meeting White alone could only end badly.  
Another bad thing was the last thing any of them needed right now.  
There had to be another option.

* * *

"You've never been a good liar."Javier Esposito stated as he raised the bed into a sitting position. As good as it felt to be sitting up and talking he still hated being stuck.

"Then why have I beaten your cute ass at poker?"

Javier blinked at the cute ass remark but let it go for the moment. Something was gong on. Something big from the way Lanie was avoiding his questions.

"Lanie."

"The doctors want you to rest so I'm going to head out."Parish began as she stood.

Esposito snagged his friend's right arm with his free hand. "The not knowing is just as stressful. Spill."

Lanie sighed and met his gaze. "White went after Jenny."

"What? When?"

"Earlier today."Lanie explained quietly. "He somehow found her safehouse, Javi. By the time Kevin, Kate and Montgomery got there two officers were killed. It was only because Jenny fought back that she's still with us. She's in critical abut stable condition up on three."

"Jesus."Javier whispered. "How's Kevin?"

Lanie shook her head sadly. "Worst I've ever seen him. Not talking much. Didn't take the suspension well either."

Esposito's head shot up. "Suspension? What suspension?"

Lanie cringed. "He went after the guy that hit you and Kate. Disobeyed a few direct orders in the process but he got him."

"Damn."Javier whispered as he reached for his cell phone that was sitting on the bedside table. He flipped it open and hit a familiar speed dial before placing it to his ear. "He's not answering."

"Not surprised. He's probably in with Jenny and has it turned off."

Gingerly Javier kicked the blankets off and made it to the edge of the bed before Lanie's hands gripped his shoulders stopping him.

"Don't think so."

"He's my partner, Lanie. I'm going up there."

"I never should have told you."

"I would've found out anyway."

Lanie shook her head. "You're not strong enough to be out of bed yet."

"So get a wheelchair."

"Javier…"

"I need to make sure he's not doing something stupid."Esposito pleaded. "Or planning on doing so. You know how he feels about Jenny."

"I know."Lanie acknowledged sadly. "This whole thing is such a mess."

"It's only going to get worse if I don't talk to him."

Lanie stepped back but still kept a hand on Javier's right shoulder. "Do you really think anybody can get through to Kevin if he's at the point you think he is?"

"I have to try, Lanie."Javier whispered. "He's family. He's done the same for me."

With a sigh Lanie reached over and hit the nurse call button on the bed. "We'll get you a wheel chair. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Deal?"

Javier nodded and squeezed her right hand. "Deal."

* * *

Kevin reached his apartment and nearly tripped over Rick Castle who was sitting on the floor to the right of the door.

"Castle, what are you doing down there?"Kevin asked as he placed his key in the lock and turned it pushing the door open.

"Waiting for you obviously."The writer replied sarcastically as he stood and brushed dust off his pants.

"I said everything in the text."Kevin stated quietly as he flipped on lights in the apartment.

Castle shut the door behind him. "You're serious."

"Did you really think I wasn't?"Kevn snapped as he walked to the hall closet and got a lock box off the top shelf.

"It's suicide, Kevin."Rick said quietly as he stood by the kitchen entrance. "He's taunting you."

"Probably right on both counts."Ryan acknowledged solemnly. "It's the only chance I have to get Jenny justice."

Rick strode forward. "Beckett and Montgomery have a plan in motion."

"Good for them."Kevin muttered darkly as he continued to get his spare gun out of the lock box along with the ammunition. If it took all night Kevin would say whatever he had to say to Castle to see things his way.

"Kate deserves a heads up."Castle stated as he rested his hands on the back of the sofa.

"I thought you'd be with me on this."Kevin stated angrily as he snapped the lock box shut."White nearly killed your daughter. Would have if her roommate hadn't come back when she did."

Rick flinched as if hit but stood his ground. "I'm well aware of how close I came to losing Alexis. I want White to pay, believe me. I want him to regret what he did. But I don't want to lose you in the process and I know Alexis doesn't want that either. She needs you Kevin she has a long recovery road ahead of her. So does Jenny and Javier."

Ryan put the lock box back in the closet and shut the door. "This is our best chance to get justice for them. I can't let it slip away. I need you to give me a head start…..meet is at sunup. Half hour should give me enough time to scout the location."

"No."Castle replied firmly.

Kevin glanced up from his preparations. "You'd let Alexis's potential killer walk?"

"I'd trust Kate's plan to work."Castle stated quietly. "Doing this you're risking the success of that plan. Give Kate a chance, Kevin. She wants this as badly as you do."

"I doubt that."Kevin replied grimly.

"If I thought this had a chance in hell of working I'd go with you."Rick said. "The odds of you actually meeting White are….."

"I know the odds!"Ryan snapped. "You didn't see Jenny when I found her. Didn't see what they did…..I have to make him pay for that."

"Kate and Montgomery will get him."

"You don't believe that any more than I do."Kevin said quietly. "White killed two cops in broad daylight. Whatever Kate's plan is he's going to find a way around it."

"Kevin…."

"You going to give me the head start or not?"

"No."Castle replied firmly.

Rick's phone rang distracting the writer. Kevin took the opportunity to move quickly around and behind his friend. The gun clenched in his right hand Kevin knew what he did next he would regret for the rest of his life.  
But he had no choice.  
They were at a standoff.  
Castle was determined to do anything to protect his family.  
So was Kevin.  
Even if that meant doing something he never thought he'd do.

Just as Castle pulled the phone out of his pocket Kevin brought the gun down against his friend's skull.  
Rick crumpled to the floor with a surprised grunt.  
Kevin knelt down and checked the writer's vitals and was grateful to find pulse and breathing normal.

"I'm sorry."Ryan whispered as he stood.

Kevin placed the gun in the waistband of his pants. He went back to the table and picked up the other items he'd been gathering and went to the bedroom. Kevin grabbed a small black duffel bag from the closet and dumped its contents on the floor. He replaced them with what was in his hands and also added a change of clothes.  
The former detective couldn't believe the turn of events. That this was how things were going to go.  
That he had no backup and nowhere to turn to.

A framed picture on the nightstand caught Kevin's attention and he stared at it for a moment.  
It was of he and Jenny taken at the police ball fundraiser last year. She'd been so exited to go and he'd never seen her more beautiful.  
Her smiling face gave Kevin the courage and determination he needed to continue.  
No matter what happened from here forward it'd be worth it.  
Kevin hadn't been there when Jenny needed him the most but he'd get the person responsible.  
It was the least he could do.

Closing the duffel bag Kevin grabbed it and a light jacket. He turned the lights off and went back into the living room.  
He checked Castle once more before leaving the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

Many thanks for the reviews. :) Almost to the end.

Title: Price of fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lanie/Esposito preship, Caskett

Kate was in final preparations for the first attempt to draw White out. Montgomery was handling the logistics she was dealing with the gear.  
The gear and the tech.  
It was extremely weird for her to be doing something like this without Esposito and Ryan.  
Which doubled her resolve to get things back to normal.  
That started with taking White down.

Beckett's phone rang and she glanced at the caller id. Lanie. She set it on her desk and hit the speaker phone option so she'd have her hands free.

"Hey Lanie. You're on speaker."

"Have you heard from Kevin or Rick?"

"Castle was here about an hour ago and got paged back to the hospital by Meredith. Something about paperwork. No haven't heard from Kevin, why?"

"I haven't been able to reach either one neither has Javier."

"You told him what was going on?"

"Didn't have a choice you know how the boy can be."Lanie replied with a worried sigh. "Can you try Castle and get back to me?"

"Will do. I'm sure they're fine."

"With the way things have been going…."

"I know I know."Kate acknowledged grimly. "I'll call you back."

"Thanks Kate."

Beckett hit the disconnect button with a frown. If neither Castle or Ryan was answering Lanie or Javier something was up.  
Especially since Castle was supposed to be at the hospital.  
With a frown Kate stopped her preparations and made a few phone calls.

* * *

When consciousness returned to Rick Castle it came in the form of blinding pain. It took the writer several minutes to even open his eyes.  
Once he did disorientation took over.  
Where was he?  
What had happened?  
Then it all came crashing back.  
Ryan's apartment.  
Kevin had hit him.

The thought seemed impossible to Castle yet the pain and memories told him otherwise. As much as it stung Kevin had taken him out of the equation.  
Glancing out the window Rick was relieved to see the sun wasn't up yet. Dawn was just starting to lighten the sky.  
There was still time to stop Kevin.

Gripping the kitchen table for support Rick shakily rose to his feet. Once things stopped spinning Castle yanked out his cell phone. He was grateful that Kevin hadn't taken it or disabled it. But then Ryan probably saw how low the phone's battery was. Barely half a bar.  
Damn.  
Sending off a prayer Rick cleared the missed calls notifications and text messages and hit Kate's speed dial.  
Beckett answered on the second ring despite the early hour.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hello to you too."Rick countered wincing as her loud voice made his head throb. "My phone is almost dead so I'll explain later. You have to track Kevin's phone. He's meeting White or thinks it will be White at sunrise."

"Sunrise? Castle why didn't you…."

"Kate, he knocked me out. I just now woke up."

"You okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Just wish I had gotten him to tell me where the meet was going to be."

Rick's phone beeped warning him that the battery was almost completely gone.

"Where are you?"Kate asked.

"Ryan's apartment. My battery's almost dead."

"Stay there. I'll pick you up."

* * *

Despite all his years in New York Kevin had been to Strawberry Fields only once. It'd been on a date with a girl he was attending college with who'd been a huge Beatles's fan. Kevin stared at the black and white mosaic stone memorial imbedded in the ground with the simple word Imagine. He couldn't help but think that Lennon wouldn't approve of what would happen here.

This section of Central Park West was deserted except for a few die hard joggers who passed through. Kevin resisted the urge to check his phone. He'd turned it to vibrate. When he'd left the apartment he'd wanted to turn it completely off. Then Kevin had realized he'd need it on to receive instructions from White.  
If there were any. Kevin thought darkly. Might just be a bullet to the brain in the first rays of dawn.  
Poetic.  
Something Castle would write.

Kevin winced at the thought of his friend.  
Ex-friend by now.  
Ryan didn't blame Rick for hating him. If roles were reversed Kevin would feel the same. He just hadn't had any choice. Rick wasn't listening and their opportunity to get White was slipping away.

Checking his watch Ryan noted there was another twenty minutes until sunrise. He paced a slow path in front of the Lennon memorial. His first instinct had been to lurk in the trees but then realized it was a meet not a stakeout. There was no point in surveillance. Lack of sleep must be getting to him.  
Stopping Kevin looked at the lighting sky nothing to do but wait.  
Wait and hope the people he loved would forgive him.

* * *

Castle fought down nausea as Kate threw the SUV into a hard right turn.

"We put uniforms on both you and Kevin when you wouldn't answer your phones."Kate explained. "Obviously they need more training if they didn't check Kevin's apartment."

"They could've checked when I was knocked out."Rick replied through clenched teeth."Nobody there to answer the door."

"Or they were just lazy and drove by."

"Doesn't matter now, Kate."

"I know I just can't believe he hit you."

"He felt like he didn't have a choice."Castle replied wearily as he reapplied the icepack Kate had brought him. "I wasn't going to let him meet White."

Beckett's phone rang and she answered it. "Beckett. Yes, Sir. Understand. We'll be enroute."

"What?"Castle asked.

"Techs finally got a lock on Ryan's GPS. He's in Strawberry Fields in Central Park. Montgomery's going to meet us there."

"Along with half the NYPD I hope."Castle commented dryly.

Kate nodded. "They'll be setting up a perimeter. We're fifteen minutes out."

Rick looked at the rapidly lightening sky. "We're not going to make it in time."

"We will."Beckett promised as she floored the gas pedal. "We have too."

* * *

Ben White hummed softly as he made his way through the entrance to Central Park West. The phone call he'd just received confirmed everything was in place.  
This time his plan could not fail.  
It was simple and perfect.  
By dawn's end Rick Castle would get everything he deserved.  
In spades.

Finding a spot among the trees that gave him the best view of the memorial White settled in.

* * *

Kevin Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin as the phone in his pocket vibrated. Ten minutes until sunrise; had to be White.  
Plucking the device out of his pocket Kevin activated the text message. As he stared at the screen Kevin's anger grew.

_'I believe it was the three musketeers who said 'All for one and one for all'. Time to see how much you and your friends believe that.'_

The area was empty so Kevin spoke out loud instead of replying back by text. He knew the bastard was here.

"I know you can hear and see me. Come and get me or are you too much of a coward?"

Ryan's phone vibrated signally an incoming call. He answered knowing it was White without having to confirm the unfamiliar number.

"Leave them out of it."Kevin ordered.

"What fun is that, Kevin?"White asked. "People like Castle took everything from me. So I'm returning the favor. You should thank me."

"Why?"Kevin spat as he looked back and forth between the two entrances to the memorial.

"I'm letting you see them one last time."White replied as he hung up.

Cold dread worked its way up the former detective's spine and squeezed his heart in a vice grip.  
All Kevin could do now is pray and wait and see what cards they were dealt.  
Hopefully he'd be able to some how turn things in their favor.


	19. Chapter 19

Met my goal and got this finished and posted before I went out of town this weekend. :) I'll be away from my computer until Sunday night but should have the epilog done by the end of next week. Thanks as always for the reviews and support of this fic and my others. It keeps me writing.

Title: Price of Fame  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

"White's picked a good spot."Montgomery stated over Kate's radio earpiece"Only a couple ways in and out. We'll send undercovers in with you."

Kate shook her head as she and Castle stood just inside the entrance of Central Park west. "Too risky, Captain. White will know especially at this early hour."

"I don't want you to be ducks in a barrel."Roy replied grimly.

"Neither do I, Captain we've taken all the precautions we have."Kate stated as she looked at the bullet proof vests she and Rick were wearing. She had grabbed them and the radio ear pieces when she had left the station earlier."I can't leave Kevin there with no backup."

"Alright, you know the code words and signals. First sign of things going south…."Montgomery said quietly.

"Promise."Kate acknowledged as she ended the call and looked at Castle. "You ready?"

"No."

"If you want to stay with the car."Beckett offered. "Everybody will understand."

Castle shook his head and winced at the movement. "No, he tried to kill Alexis and you. Javier's damn lucky to still be breathing. I need to be there when we end this."

Kate studied Rick for a long moment. She didn't want him there but on the other hand didn't want anybody else by her side.

"Okay."Beckett acknowledged as they started walking. "Usual rules apply. If…."

"I know."Rick interrupted. "Duck and cover. Let's go."

They made the rest of the journey to Strawberry Fields in silence.

* * *

Montgomery sat in the SWAT truck hovered over a computer screen. A camera on top of the truck was giving him aerial coverage of Strawberry Fields. It was better than binoculars since he could click and zoom in on anything he wanted. Technology was helpful sometimes.

"Perimeter's set."Carson reported as he climbed in and sat next to Montgomery. "Everybody's a go on your order."

Roy nodded not moving his gaze from the laptop screen. "Thanks."

"I took the liberty to double the manpower…..had a feeling."

Montgomery met the SWAT leader's gaze. "Yeah, me too. I really hope we're wrong."

* * *

Kate spotted Kevin instantly. Their gazes locked and she saw fear in her friend's blue eyes. Not for himself but for them. A cold knot formed in Kate's stomach.  
Something wasn't right. Kate could feel it. Kevin was standing too rigid plus the fact that he hadn't said anything to them on arrival.  
That could only mean one thing.  
White was there.

"Castle, go now!"Beckett shouted but it was too late.

A blond man emerged from the trees and walked slowly towards them.  
Ben White  
Castle to his credit turned to face White.

"You have me."Rick stated. "Let Kate and Kevin go. They have no part in this."

"Castle."Kate hissed trying to move between the writer and ex-stockbroker.

White chuckled. "Funny former Detective Ryan over there said something similar a little while ago."

"What do you want?"Castle asked each word clipped with anger.

"Every cent you have."Ben stated gleefully as he pulled out a small black rectangle device from the left pocket of his shorts."I want every dollar you made simply because you're famous."

"Fine."Rick snapped. "Now let them go."

"This isn't a book!"White yelled. "Did you think it would be that easy? This is a detonator to a very real bomb. One that is by your friend over there. If I don't receive the money you and your friends will die along with everyone within three blocks."

"Sniper's in place."Montgomery reported over Kate's ear piece and she knew Castle heard it over his as well.

"You'll get your money."Castle said his voice rising. "I want to know why you tried to kill my daughter."

"Thought it was obvious?"White replied as he moved the detonator from one hand to the other. "Money makes the world go round. It was what I was good at. Until people like you took it from me."

Kate took a step forward. She knew Montgomery was waiting for her signal. A sniper could take out White before he could detonate the bomb. Still it was risky they didn't know how sensitive the device was. It could go off if White dropped the detonator when shot or from his muscle reflex.  
Her plan wasn't a good one but if it gave Kevin and Rick a chance it was worth the risk.

* * *

Rick had told him to trust Kate's plan. That was all Kevin could do now. He couldn't take a shot at White not with Kate so close.  
Before Kate and Rick had arrived White had sent him one more text warning Kevin that if he moved from where he was there would be consequences.  
So to protect those he loved Kevin had unwillingly stayed where he was.  
Now as he helplessly watched Kate and Rick Kevin knew he couldn't stay there very long.  
As White had quoted earlier 'All for one and one for all.'

* * *

Rick swore silently as he saw Kate inch ever closer to White. He knew what she was doing and was damn sure White had an inkling too. Castle understood why she wasn't giving Montgomery the go on the sniper.  
But to risk herself?  
Castle watched as Kate took another step. He had to stall, that was his part in her insane plan. Keep the bastard distracted.

However Rick's mind kept going back to White confirming that Alexis had just been a means to an end.  
A way to get money.  
That was what it came down to his baby girl's life for money. Rick felt his hands ball into fists. All he wanted to do was squeeze the life out of White for what he had done. For the precious thing he had nearly taken without a second thought.  
No remorse.

"Do you know what my family's gone through because of your actions?"Castle asked forcing his hands to relax. "The hell of not knowing if Alexis was going to survive?"

"She was a necessary casualty."Ben replied nonchantly. "But you should be proud at the part she played. I could not have reached my goal without her."

* * *

Kate licked her dry lips as she thought of which code word to give Montgomery. They'd obviously worked in Beatles songs to go with the location. But still White was smart. Castle was now on the phone to the bank. Or pretending to be. They'd set up a dummy account number to use.

"While we wait."Beckett began as she risked a glance at Kevin. "Out of curiosity what's your favorite Beatles song? Mine's 'Yesterday."

White shrugged. "Don't really have one."

"Oh come on everybody does."

* * *

In the SWAT truck Montgomery recognized the code word.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Kate."Roy thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"What's the plan?"Carson asked.

"She's given us a ten minute window."Montgomery replied grimly.

"I'll let my guys know."

* * *

White rattled off an early Beatles tune and Kate made her move. She hit the former stock broker's right wrist hoping to dislodge the detonator. It worked the small device slid across the mosaic.  
Out of the corner of her eye Kate saw Rick dive for the detonator. Once Castle was on his feet Kevin joined them gun drawn.  
In a flash a livid White caught Kate in a vice grip around her throat yanking Beckett back against him.  
Kate struggled but his forearm was in just the right spot to cut off air.

"Let her go or I'll blow your head off!"Ryan shouted.

Kate went still forcing her body to relax. If she was right it might take White off guard enough to loosen his grip. White did shift position but it was just enough for Kate to breathe. Not enough for her to do anything else. She saw the panic and fear in Rick's eyes and hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish.  
The former stock broker ignored Kevin and looked at Castle.

"Well, Mr. Castle it's time to see how much you value your muse."

"She's more than my muse."Rick stated quietly. "I'd do what Kevin says and let her go."

"Not until I get what I'm owed."White retorted taking several steps back.

"The money is ready just need an account to send it to."Castle snapped.

"Excellent."White replied with a smile."This lovely lady will be my ticket out. Once I'm gone I'll send you the account number. As soon as the money is verified I will release her."

"It doesn't work that way."Ryan stated coldly with a shake of his head

Kate cried out or tried to as White's grip tightened. She knew she didn't have much time left to complete her plan. Gathering her resolve Kate pitched forward and raised her right foot slamming it against her captive's right knee. White loosened his grip with a howl and Kate broke free. The next instant everything happened at once. She heard radio traffic over her ear piece but in Kate's dazed state she couldn't decipher it.

Kate's world dissolved to a slow motion tunnel without sound. She felt strong arms around her and her vision titled sideways. Kate saw White hit the ground hard sprawled on his back a large blood stain blossoming across his tan t-shirt.  
Feeling cement under her hands Kate let herself fall. She knew Rick had her. Knew it was over.  
Her senses returned in full force with a rush of air to her lungs. Kate's vision swam but only for a minute.  
Sirens could be heard screaming towards them.

"Bomb is disarmed."Castle was shouting into his radio. "White's dead. We're going to need an ambulance Kate's hurt."

"Bus is enroute eta two minutes."A voice Kate didn't recognize replied.

"How's she doing?"Ryan asked worriedly as he knelt next to Castle.

"Kate?"Rick asked anxiously his hands touching her face and neck. "Can you hear me? Ambulance is on its way."

Beckett swallowed wincing at the pain from her bruised throat. She blinked and didn't realize she had closed her eyes at some point. Kate forced them all the way open to meet Rick and Kevin's worried gazes.

"I'm okay."Kate replied hoarsely her voice weak as she struggled into a sitting position. She took in White's still form. "Kevin did you…."

"Wish I could take credit for it."Ryan said with a shake of his head. "No that shot came from SWAT."

Her head pounding Kate rested it against Castle's left shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"That was a hell of a risky plan."Castle admonished as the ambulance and squad cars arrived at the closest entrance.

"Had to try something."Kate said quietly.

"You should've let me in on it."Rick replied just as paramedics and Montgomery reached them.

"Would've tried to stop me."Kate stated as she let the paramedics place her on a stretcher. She squeezed Rick's right hand. "In the end the risk was worth it."

Weariness overtook Kate as she was lifted into the ambulance. Her hand separated from Rick's in the process. The ambulance doors closed and Kate felt Rick's presence and glanced to her right.

"Didn't think you were getting rid of me did you?"Castle asked as his right hand found hers once more.

"No."Kate replied with a brief smile.

As she met Castle's gaze Kate some how found the courage to say the words that had eluded her for so long. Recent events had made her realize how short and precious life was.  
Sometimes you had to take a chance on happiness.

"I love you, Rick."Kate said softly.

The writer looked startled but smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "I love you too, Kate."

Epilog to follow


	20. Chapter 20

So sorry this took so long for me to finish. Many thanks to everyone who ever put it on story alert or reviewed it kept me inspired. :)

Title: Price of Fame

Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Epilog

Six weeks to the day that Alexis was released from the hospital Rick Castle stood in the dining room of his home. He'd never been one for small parties unless they were family related. However Rick felt that a small intimate dinner party was appropriate.  
He and his family and his adoptive family at the twelfth had a lot to celebrate.  
Alexis was well on the road to a full recovery. Javier was back at work if restricted to light duty. Kevin had been reinstated with only a smudge on his record. Jenny had recovered faster than anyone had expected and had moved in with Kevin.

Surveying the dining room table once more to make sure the caters hadn't forgotten anything Rick nodded in approval and walked back to the living room. Alexis was curled up on the sofa earbuds in her ears and Storm curled up on her lap.  
Striding over to the sofa Rick lightly touched his daughter's shoulder.

"You ready?"Castle asked with a grin.

Alexis returned his smile and nodded removing the ear buds. "I'm starved."

"All your favorites."Rick promised just as his mother descended the stairs.

"Something smells heavenly."Martha complimented as she reached the living room. "Your caters outdid themselves this time, darling."

Rick grinned. "I would hope so for the price they charge."

The doorbell rang indicating the first guests. Storm jumped off Alexis's lap and raced for the door barking happily the whole way.

"Just a guess but I think Kevin's here."Martha commented with a smile as Rick opened the door.

Alexis laughed as Kevin was nearly tackled by the Labrador puppy. Jenny standing next to Kevin joined in the laughter.

"You'd think he hadn't seen you in twenty-four hours."Castle quipped as he closed the door and walked with his guests into the living room.

Kevin knelt down and scratched Storm behind the ears. "That's a long time to a puppy. Hey boy, how you doin'? You being good for Alexis?"

"Normal."Alexis replied as she knelt next to Kevin smiling at Storm. "Hasn't eaten anything inedible in awhile."

"Really?"Ryan asked with a wide grin. "I think that's a record."

"Help yourself guys.'Castle instructed as he gestured towards the dining room. "Wine fridge is full and plenty of appetizers on the table."

Kevin stood and wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist as they headed towards the dining room.

"Thanks, Rick."Kevin stated as he clasped the writer on the shoulder.

"My pleasure."Castle replied with a grin as he walked over and drew his daughter into a hug.

"What was that for?"Alexis asked as they parted.

"Do I need a reason?"Rick asked with a smile.

The teen shook her head. "No. Love you too, Dad."

The rest of the guests arrived in a ten minute span.  
Soon the apartment was full of laughter and music and the night had just begun.

* * *

Hours later the main course of burgers and fries had been demolished. However no one had moved from the dining room.

"Castle man, I am stuffed."Javier proclaimed as he leaned back in the chair. "I haven't eaten that well in weeks."

"Thought you'd enjoy it."Rick replied as he took a sip of beer.

"It's really nice to see everyone having a good time."Roy commented as he took a bite from a slice of watermelon. "Just sorry my wife couldn't come."

"Next time at my place."Kate interjected as she sat next to Castle.

"I'll hold you to that."Kevin replied with a grin as he raised his beer bottle.

Beckett returned the gesture by raising her own. Roy was right it was really nice to be together in one room. After everything that happened with White there could be several empty chairs at this table.  
Kate knew it was something everyone was thinking about. She knew they weren't taking this night for granted.  
Moments like these were precious.

"I think we need a toast."Kate stated as she cleared her throat raising her beer bottle causing others to raise their drinks. "To the twelfth and its family in uniform or not."

"Here, here."Echoed around the table as glasses and bottles clanked.

Rick stood. "It's a beautiful night shall we take dessert up to the rooftop deck?"

Esposito stood placing an arm around Lanie's waist. "Sounds like a plan."

"Works for me."Parish replied with a smile as she leaned back against Javier

Kate hung back as everybody else filed out of the room. All except Castle. She turned and linked hands with him.

"Did you have fun tonight?"Rick asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

Beckett smiled. "I did. It was a wonderful party."

"Not over yet."Rick replied as he kissed her.

Kate lost herself in the kiss telling herself not to over think things. She and Rick were taking things one step at a time. It was nice just to be part of a couple. To have the pressure gone….to just enjoy each other.

"Shall we join the others?"Castle asked as they broke apart.

Beckett nodded as she interlaced their hands. "As long as I get a dance."

"I think that can be arranged."

end


End file.
